The Countdown
by lexie2
Summary: Chloe is behaving completely out of character after a visit from Lana. Lois is keeping a close eye on her cousin and discovers some disturbing news. Lex finds himself in a quandary and Clark is chased by an unexpected female.
1. Overreacting

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. No Infringement's intended.

¨THE COUNTDOWN¨

CHAPTER 1: Over-reacting

THE TALON

A myriad emotions crossed the young reporter´s face. She tried to school her features to no avail when she saw Lana´s puzzled look.

Chloe´s mind was in a whirl. Should she or shouldn´t she comply with Lana´s wishes? What would Clark think? Who was she kidding? Despite her love for Clark and her promise to keep his secret, the first thought that had come to Chloe´s mind had nothing to do with the Kryptonian.

Drawn by some invisible force, Chloe found herself uttering her acceptance and regretting it as soon as the words had left her mouth. _´Oh, Sullivan! What the hell have you done? ´_

¨Hi, Chlo! You look like crap, cuz. What´s up? ¨ asked Lois, readying the espresso machine for the first patrons.

¨It must be all those hours in front of my computer screen. I´ve got a splitting headache, ¨ said Chloe with red-rimmed eyes.

¨I didn´t hear you come back yesterday evening. Though, you know me, as soon as I put my head on the pillow it´s bye-bye realm of the living. ¨

¨Yeah, I could hear you snoring from downstairs. ¨

¨I don´t snore! ¨

¨Says who? Oliver Queen? ¨ answered Chloe with a snort.

¨OK, OK, I may snore a little. But you, sister, aren´t a quiet sleeper either. ¨

¨Well, I wouldn´t know. ¨

¨You mean... you and Jimmy have never... ¨

¨In his dreams! ¨ exclaimed Chloe, sipping her hot cappuccino and feeling a sudden tremor running up her spine.

¨And whose dreams are we talking of? ¨ asked a masculine voice with a hint of humour behind it.

¨Haven´t they taught you it´s bad manners to eavesdrop, Mr Luthor?¨ asked Chloe tersely.

¨You shouldn´t discuss private matters in public places where anybody can overhear your every word, Miss Sullivan. ¨

¨ Oh, yeah, I forgot. You´re the master of hush-hush, ¨ she answered bitterly.

¨And where´s all this resentment coming from, Chloe? ¨

¨Bite me, Luthor. I don´t feel like engaging in verbal judo with you today. And since when I´m Chloe to you again? What have I done to deserve such an overture of friendship from His Royal Highness?¨ asked a venomous Chloe, turning on the stool.

¨Is this what a caffeine overdose sounds like or are you on something? ¨

¨What! ¨ shouted Chloe, jumping off the stool.

¨Chloe, calm down, ¨ interfered Lois, coming round the counter and grabbing her by the arm. ¨ Excuse her, Mr Luthor, she isn´t herself today. ¨

¨Don´t you dare apologise for me, Lois, ¨ she responded, disengaging herself from her cousin´s grip. ¨I think... I´m going to be... sick, ¨she added, turning green all of a sudden and rushing to the toilet.

¨What´s wrong with her? ¨ asked Lex when Chloe was out of earshot.

¨Beats me,¨ answered Lois, shrugging her shoulders.

¨I´d rather leave before any of us say something we might regret, ¨ responded Lex.

¨Here´s your strong coffee to go and the weekly numbers, ¨ said Lois, handing him the styrofoam cup and a blue folder.

¨Thanks, Lois. See you tomorrow, ¨ he said, ambling to the entrance with a frown. ¨Tell her to take care, ¨ he added, stopping before pushing the swing door open.

¨I will, ¨ nodded Lois.

¨Is he gone? ¨asked Chloe from the doorjamb of the toilet.

¨Yeah, haven´t you heard the screeching wheels of his Porsche? ¨ responded Lois ironically. ¨What the hell was that? PMS? Do you care to elaborate? ¨

¨Not particularly, Lois. I don´t feel well. I think I´ll call in sick. ¨

¨Have you got a temperature? ¨ asked a worried Lois, putting her cold palm on her cousin´s feverish brow. ¨You´re hot. Come on, I´ll drive you to the medical centre, ¨she said, grabbing her handbag and the car keys.

¨I´ll be fine, Lois. It must be a twenty-four hour bug or something. ¨

¨Fine my a, Chloe. You´re coming with me voluntarily or I´ll carry you like a sack of potatoes. ¨

¨I´ll phone my doctor and see if he can make a house call. ¨

Two hours later, Dr Robertson put away his stethoscope and thermometer in his bag and gave Chloe his diagnosis.

¨Well, everything seems to be perfectly fine, Miss Sullivan, ¨stated the doctor after examining her.

¨I told my cousin it was nothing; maybe a twenty-four hour bug or something. Then, when you started asking me questions, I remembered that I´d had similar symptoms twice at high school when I had to sit for my finals. ¨

¨It´s natural for the body to react to stressful situations. Diarrhoea, vomiting, headaches and a temperature are the commonest symptoms. ¨

¨Three out of four. Not bad, doctor, right?¨ she responded with a nervous laughter.

¨Listen, Miss Sullivan, the best advice would be for you to avoid stressful situations. If you can´t, I´d recommend you take a mild herbal sedative and 500mg ibuprofen. There isn´t much to be done, I´m afraid. ¨

¨And if I can´t sleep? ¨

¨I´m not very fond of prescribing sleeping pills, but if you can´t sleep two nights in a row... take one of these, ¨ he responded, handing her four capsules.

¨ Thanks, doc, ¨said Chloe, taking the prescription and buttoning up her blouse.

¨Call me if the symptoms persist, ¨added the doctor, opening the apartment door to leave. ¨Goodbye. ¨

¨Goodbye, doc.¨

¨So? ¨ said Lois, coming into the room with a tray in her hands.

¨Stress. He´s given me ibuprofen and a mild sedative. ¨

¨And that´s all? ¨asked Lois with a frown.

¨ ´Avoid stressful situations, ´ he said, ¨ added Chloe, mimicking the doctor.

¨Mm, ¨answered Lois.

¨What, Lois? ¨

¨You tell me, cuz. What´s bugging you? ¨

¨Miss Kahn´s been pressing me to meet a deadline, ¨answered Chloe while changing into more comfortable clothes.

¨I don´t buy it, ¨ said Lois, placing two cups of steamy coffee and a plate of brownies on the counter. ¨You´ve been acting strange ever since Miss Pompom came down the stairs yesterday morning. What did you talk about? ¨

¨She´s asked me to be her maid of honour, ¨ said Chloe, sitting on a stool and washing down her medicine with a gulp of coffee.

¨And? What did you say? ¨asked Lois, nibbling a brownie.

¨I think I said´yes´. ¨

¨You think? ¨

¨ You know Lana. She started talking about this and that: honesty, secrets, Clark. I really don´t know how she does it, but she never fails to make you feel guilty of everything that befalls her. So, I guess, I blurted a ´yes´ to make her stop talking. ¨

¨ But now you regret it, is that it? ¨

¨I don´t know how I´m going to break it to Clark, ¨confessed Chloe.

¨Being friends with both parties sucks, doesn´t it? ¨stated Lois, taking a sip of cappuccino. ¨Is that all? ¨

¨Yeah, that´s it, ¨ said Chloe, throwing the Styrofoam cup in the bin.

¨Why were you so rude to cue ball earlier this morning? ¨

¨Lex? Well, you´ve got to admit he´s a pain in the butt sometimes. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Besides, what gives him the right to barge into somebody else´s conversation uninvited? ¨

¨Still, I believe you owe him an apology. He looked concerned when he left. ¨

¨Concerned? Maybe he was worried about finding the best way to cover up for what he´s been doing at 33.1. ¨

¨33.1? ¨

¨Yeah, a secret Luthorcorp project involving meteor freaks. He´s experimenting on them. ¨

¨Have you got proof of this? ¨

¨No, he´s very good at covering his tracks. ¨

¨He said you should take care. ¨

¨He must be worried about what I might come across. Now, if you´ll excuse me, I´d like to lie down. ¨

¨Sure. I´ll be downstairs if you need me, ¨responded Lois, taking the tray and the empty plate along with her. _´You don´t fool me one bit, __cuz__, ´_ she thought on closing the apartment door.

_Interested in reading more? Leave your comment and there´ll be an update pretty soon. _


	2. Two Calls

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: thanks for your encouraging first reviews. Here are three more chapters, which I hope will keep you interested in this fic.

By the way, some of you might think there´s too much angst in the story for this category; believe me I´ve had a hard time deciding on where to post it because there´s an important dose of humour in it as well- I´ve had a ball writing those bits- but love was all around so...

Enough said. Here´s what you´ve been waiting for.

CHAPTER 2: Two Calls

The following day Chloe woke up with a cold forehead and a better countenance. She had a quick shower, got dressed and gathered her stuff to climb downstairs for her caffeine fix. She was applying some lipstick when her mobile rang. The ringtone announced an incoming call from Clark and Chloe hesitated, wondering whether he had already heard the news.

¨Hello, Clark, ¨she said, flipping the mobile open.

¨We need to talk,¨ snapped the young man.

¨Can´t it wait, Clark? I´ve got to be in Metropolis at ten. ¨

¨How could you? ¨ he asked reproachfully. ¨I thought you were my friend, Chloe. ¨

¨Listen, Clark, she´s my friend, too, ¨she stated. ¨Hold on, ¨ she added when she heard a sharp knock on the door. ¨Lois, you shouldn´t have come all the way up. I was..., ¨she blurted, opening the door.

¨Good morning, Chloe. Lois sends you this, ¨smirked Lex, handing her a cup of cappuccino.

¨What the hell´s he doing there? ¨ barked Clark on the phone.

¨We´ll talk later. Bye bye, ¨responded Chloe before hanging up on him.

¨Clark, right? ¨asked Lex with a small smile.

¨What do you want, Lex? ¨

¨So it´s Lex again. ¨

¨Considering I´ll be Lana´s bridesmaid, I suppose a semblance of civility won´t hurt anyone. ¨

¨May I come in? ¨

¨I was leaving. ¨

¨Please, Chloe, we need to talk. ¨

¨I thought you had said everything you wanted to say the last time I was at the mansion. ¨

¨That´s one of the things I wanted to talk about, Chloe. ¨

¨Isn´t it a little too late for apologies, Lex? ¨she asked, raising up her voice.

¨Are you willing to make a scene for all the people downstairs? ¨

¨Worried about what people might think of you, Lex? ¨

¨We´ll finish this inside, ¨ he said, pushing the door open and shutting it firmly behind him.

¨Are you going to bully me, Lex? ¨

¨What´s wrong with you? ¨

¨What´s wrong? ¨she echoed.

¨I´ve been observing you of late. You´re too strung-up. Is everything OK with the young Olsen? ¨

¨You´ve been observing me? Why this sudden interest in me? Do you think I might be 33.1 material? And who the hell do you think you are meddling in. my private affairs? ¨ shouted Chloe.

¨Chloe..., ¨warned Lex. ¨Calm down. You´re my bride-to-be´s best friend. I worry about you, OK? ¨

¨Worry? You didn´t seem to care too much about my feelings when you spat those hurtful words in my face the last time I went to see you. ¨

¨I was pissed off, Chloe. It wasn´t my intention to hurt you. ¨

¨Wasn´t it? You know, there might be some truth in what you said about my romantic life, but you had no right to rub salt into the wound; especially, considering your own record, ¨she answered with glassy eyes.

¨I´m sorry, Chloe. I just want for us to be friends again, ¨ he said, stretching out his hand.

¨I thought we could be friends once, Lex, and you blew it. Why? ¨she asked chokingly, refusing to shake hands.

¨Nothing good in my life ever lasts, ¨ he answered gravely, putting his hands in his pockets.

¨Bullshit. You gave up on our friendship, Lex. I´ve always wondered why, ¨responded Chloe passionately, grabbing her handbag from the counter and making for the door. ¨Now, if you´ll excuse me, I´ve got to be on my way to Metropolis, ¨ she added.

¨Chloe... ¨ he murmured, grabbing her wrist before she could turn the doorknob.

¨Save it, Lex, unless it´s the truth. You can lie to her but not to me, ¨she stated, feeling goosebumps on her skin.

¨Are you coming to the engagement party? ¨ he asked, releasing her.

¨I never thought I´d say this: you´re a coward, Lex Luthor, ¨she said, looking at him straight in the eye, before storming out of the room and leaving an unusually inarticulate Lex behind.

_A lot __of tension__ between these two, wouldn´t you say?_


	3. Two BreakUps

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 3: Two Break-ups

The Daily Planet- Metropolis

Jimmy Olsen entered the editorial office in search of his girlfriend Chloe and found an empty desk instead. He looked for her around the coffee machine without any luck. He came across Miss Kahn´s secretary in the corridor and asked her for Chloe´s whereabouts. Apparently, the ubiquitous Kansas farm boy had turned up half an hour before with a grave face and demanded to see Chloe Sullivan.

All in all, Jimmy liked Clark, but he could not help feeling jealous of the guy. Chloe seemed to think the world of him and was ready to drop whatever she was doing to come to his aid, and Jimmy resented that fact. He had plans for Valentine´s Day and hoped CK would not spoil them with one of his emergencies back in Smallville.

The photographer walked towards Chloe´s desk again and took a pad to scribble her a note. He was ready to sign it, when a sudden movement in the filing room called his attention. Clark and Chloe were having a heated argument by the looks of it, a confrontation that ended with the farm boy walking out of the paper without acknowledging Jimmy and with Chloe in a storm of tears.

¨Chloe? ¨asked Jimmy, holding a box of tissues. ¨Are you OK? What was that about? ¨

¨The usual, Jimmy, ¨she hiccupped. ¨Clark sounds like a worn out record, ¨ she added, taking a tissue out of the box and blowing her nose.

¨Lana Lang? ¨he asked with a small smile.

¨Mm, ¨ she assented, dabbing at her eyes.

¨Why the tears? What has he done to make you cry? ¨

¨Nothing. I did it on my own. I´m going to be Lana´s bridesmaid. ¨

¨Well... she´s your friend, too, isn´t she? ¨

¨Define friend. ¨

¨She isn´t? I thought... ¨ said a confused Jimmy.

¨I don´t know, Jimmy. Maybe I don´t feel like much of a friend now. ¨

¨ Clark´s your friend, but he doesn´t own you, Chloe. You´re entitled to make your own decisions. ¨

¨And what if I´m wrong? ¨

¨Are you having second thoughts about the bridesmaid business? ¨

¨Maybe. ¨

¨Why did you say ´yes´ in the first place? ¨

¨Perhaps I´m a masochist. ¨

¨What do you mean by masochist? ¨

¨You know, when you agree to do something even though you don´t feel like it, knowing fully well that you´ll feel like crap in the end. ¨

¨Then, don´t do it, ¨he said, taking her by the hand.

¨I can´t, Jimmy, ¨she answered, feeling her eyes turn watery again.

¨Why not? ¨he asked with a concerned look.

¨Don´t ask me for an explanation. I need to do this, ¨she responded, disengaging herself.

¨What´s this all about? It isn´t Clark you´re so worked up about, is it? ¨

¨Jimmy, let it rest, ¨she pleaded.

¨Be honest, Chloe. Do you think we´ll ever have a future together? ¨ he asked sternly. ¨You´ve just given me my answer, ¨murmured a distraught photographer when Chloe stayed silent.

Funny how somebody else´s choices could turn one´s life upside down. She had been in love with Clark since she moved to Smallville and had almost come to terms with the fact that he could never be hers to find him unengaged all of a sudden. Then, Lana had spoilt everything for her by coming back together with Clark. And in came the meteor freaks wooing Chloe while intent on murdering her. It wasn´t until she met Jimmy that she thought she would have a steady boyfriend at last; still, destiny had a queer sense of humour.

_´Lex has been right all along, there is something wrong with me. Who would have thought it? The princess dropped Clark for Lex, and my world __came__ tumbling down. What am I to do when the worst enemy of my best friend turns out to be the man I´m actually in love with? What am I to do when the man in question´s so pig-headed that he can´t accept the truth and insists on marrying a girl he knows will never make him happy? ´ _

_Some men are really dense, aren´t they? _


	4. Internal Struggle

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 4: Internal Struggle

Lex was sitting on his swivel chair gazing out of the tinted windows at the building across the street. His eyes travelled up and stopped at the floor where he knew the editorial office of The Planet was.

His morning argument with Chloe had unsettled him and, no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop his mind from replaying the words she had spat at him: _´You gave up on our friendship, Lex. I´ve always wondered why. __´ ´__You can lie to her __b__ut not to me. ´ ´You´re a coward, Lex Luthor. ´ _

Lex pinched his nose and massaged his neck in an attempt to relieve the strained muscles. The blond spitfire had always been a force to be reckoned with. She was extremely talented, loyal, reliable, giving and- above all- straight-forward; she would never stab anyone in the back. If there was anything she had to say, she would say it straight in your face, and he respected her for that. However, that straight-forwardness, and her unquenchable thirst for the truth, rendered her the least advisable woman to have around when one was involved in shady business; and he was way too deep now.

Chloe was right about something; while he would never be able to hide the truth from her, he knew how to manipulate Lana. The brunette was pliable dough in his hands and, though fickle in her alliances, she could be easily outsmarted. Chloe was his equal on every level, but he was afraid of not being able to protect her if she got too close to him and the truth. Better hurt her now than live regretting what might happen to her because of him.

Lex put some confidential reports away in the safe, turned off the desk lamp and walked to the lift. He arrived at the lobby in no time and ambled to the front door to see himself out for the day. He usually took the elevator all the way down to the basement, where he parked his Porsche, but that evening he was not driving back to Smallville. He had called Lana earlier in the afternoon, informing her he would stay over at the penthouse. She had sounded disappointed on the phone, and it wasn´t until later in the evening he realised it was Valentine´s Day. His mind had been too full of another woman to remember his girlfriend´s favourite celebration. He would have to pick up something special at the jeweller´s the following morning to compensate for the faux-pas.

Lex climbed down the front steps of Luthorcorp Plaza and was loosening his tie when he spotted the blond reporter coming out of The Daily Planet. He stopped dead on his tracks, saw her hail a taxi and then dismiss it with an apology. She looked lost and unsure of which way to go. ´_Where´s that damn Jimmy Olsen on Valentine´s Day?_´asked Lex to himself. After a couple of minutes, Chloe started to walk and, when she was half way down the street, Lex made up his mind and followed her to see where she was going alone in the evening. Metropolis was not Gotham, but muggers and rapists were the same everywhere, and Lex did not want to have that on his conscience.

Chloe walked three blocks unscathed thanks to the deterring presence of Lex, who managed to convey with his body language that whoever happened to mess with the girl in front of him would pay dear. Lex breathed relieved when she entered a small Italian restaurant, Enrico´s, and saw her walk to the back of the shop. ´_She´s safe.__ You should leave now_. _She must have agreed with Olsen to meet here after work. Wait a minute... What´s the waiter doing taking away the second service? What the hell is she doing alone on Valentine´s Day? __It´s none of your business, Lex.__ She´s got Clark. Let him worry about her,_ ´ he thought, turning round to leave. ´_Come to think of it, she used to consider you her friend, and friends watch over each other, don´t __they__? OK. You´ll stay, but you´ll sit where she won´t see you. You´ll just make sure she´s all right,_ ´ decided the younger Luthor, and braced himself for the torture of watching her from afar.

_Does it look promising? __T__here´ll be __Chlex__ interaction in my next posting!_


	5. Watching Over Chloe

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: Here are four more chapters to keep you entertained until I can post a new instalment- hopefully next week. I´ve got to take my computer to the technician to fix a problem I have with the codecs.

CHAPTER 5: Watching Over Chloe

Enrico´s was a cosy and romantic Italian restaurant three blocks away from The Daily Planet- the worst choice for Valentine´s Day when your boyfriend´s just dumped you and the love of your life´s dining with the girl in whose shadow you´ve always lived. Still, Enrico´s ravioli were the closest thing to heaven Chloe had ever tasted, and she needed something to lift her spirits. Maybe she´d order a bottle of Cabernet in the bargain. She never drank but, what the hell, she needed to forget.

Lex had never dined at Enrico´s before but he had to admit they served the best fettuccini al pesto he had savoured in years, and their wine cellar left nothing to be desired. True, he would have enjoyed the food even more if he hadn´t been in his current predicament; he had kept a close eye on Chloe throughout the meal and noticed that she had ordered a second bottle of wine. He remembered she had always had mineral water with her meals and thought with a pang that she was deliberately trying to get drunk.

The time for dessert came and the blonde reporter ordered a tiramisu and a glass of cognac. She had developed a splitting headache once again and felt an uncomfortable pricking in her eyes. _´Don´t you dare start crying now, Sullivan. That´d be downright pathetic. You need an aspirin or something before your head explodes, ´_ she said to herself, fishing a pill out of her bag and washing it down with a large gulp of cognac.

_´What the hell is she doing mixing a pill with alcohol? ´_ frowned Lex. ¨Bring me the check, please, ¨said Lex, waving to the waiter and handing him his Gold Visa.

¨Were you satisfied with the service, sir? ¨ asked the waiter.

¨Very. I´ll come back soon, ¨ answered Lex with a smile, keeping an eye on Chloe, who was finishing her dessert.

As soon as the waiter came back with the credit card, Lex got up and, picking up his overcoat, ambled to Chloe´s table.

¨Good evening, Chloe, ¨said Lex softly.

¨Lex? ¨asked a confused Chloe. ¨What are you doing here? ¨ she added with sad eyes.

¨Come, ¨ he responded, placing a hand on her shoulder and feeling her tremble. ¨I´ll see you home. ¨

¨Home? My accommodation´s ceased to exist, ¨slurred Chloe. ¨Zod, remember? ¨

¨You´re staying at the penthouse tonight, ¨answered Lex after taking a deep breath.

¨I´m not staying with you, Lex, ¨ she shook her head.

¨I´ll rent you a hotel room, then. ¨

¨I don´t want your charity, Lex. ¨

¨It´s not charity, Chloe. I´m just watching over you. You´re in no fit condition to be left alone tonight. ¨

¨You mean I´m drunk? ¨she chuckled.

¨Come on, Chloe. Take your coat and I´ll see you out, ¨he murmured.

¨Who´s appointed you my warden, Lex? ¨ she asked, raising her voice.

¨I´m just doing the honourable thing, Chloe. ¨

¨The honourable thing? ¨she echoed with glassy eyes. ¨Honour. Is there any of it left in you? ¨

¨Chloe... ¨ said Lex through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper. ¨Let´s not make a scene. ¨

¨Worried about your PR, Lex? By the way, where´s Lana? ¨

¨In Smallville. ¨

¨You´ve left her alone on Valentine´s Day? How unchivalrous of you, Lex! ¨ she answered ironically.

¨I could say the same about Olsen, ¨he snapped.

¨He´s dumped me. Satisfied? ¨she responded bitterly.

¨I´m sorry to hear that. ¨

¨I don´t want your pity, ¨ she said, standing up before stumbling and falling into Lex´s arms.

¨You´re staying at the penthouse, end of story, ¨he stated, helping her with her trench coat.

¨OK, you win, ¨ gave in a dizzy Chloe, leaning on him.

Once outside the restaurant, Lex hailed a cab and asked the taxi-driver to take them straight to the penthouse. He could have driven Chloe himself but she was in no condition to walk three blocks to get to the Porsche, which was parked in the underground garage of Luthorcorp.

While Lex chided himself for not doing what he had thought advisable at first- staying the hell away from the blonde- a drowsy Chloe asked herself how the evening had turned out with her sharing a cab with Lex of all people.

By the time the taxi got to Lex´s building, Chloe had fallen asleep on his left shoulder. He paid the cabbie and stirred Chloe gently to wake her up.

¨Lean on me. Do you think you can make it to the elevator? ¨

¨I´m not that drunk, Lex. ¨

¨What did you take with the cognac? ¨

¨A painkiller. ¨

¨You should know better than to mix alcohol with medicine, Chloe. ¨

¨I wasn´t thinking clearly, OK? Oh, God! I´ve got a terrible headache. ¨

¨You shouldn´t have drunk all that wine. You´ll have a hell of a hangover. ¨

¨ I´ve always wondered... How do you do it? ¨ asked Chloe once they were inside the elevator.

¨How do I do what? ¨

¨How do you hold your liquor? Because, let´s face it, you always seem to have a glass in your hand. ¨

¨Are you suggesting I´m a drunkard, Chloe? I also drink lots of mineral water, you know, ¨he smirked.

¨Oh, yeah, that expensive stuff in the small blue bottles. Tŷ Nant, right? ¨ she answered, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

¨Are you OK? ¨ he asked concerned.

¨I´ve always hated Valentine´s Day. All those red hearts, balloons and saccharine greeting cards... They suck! ¨ she stated, wiping the sweat off her brow. ¨When will we get there? ¨

¨We´re ten floors away, ¨he answered, placing a hand on her forehead. ¨I think you´ve got a temperature. Are you cold? ¨he asked, feeling her shiver.

¨A little, ¨she answered, trying to cover her embarrassment.

¨I´ll call my personal physician as soon as wet get to the penthouse. ¨

¨Don´t, ¨she responded, grabbing his wrist when he removed his hand, and letting it go as if scorched. ¨I´ll be fine. I just need some sleep. ¨

¨You don´t look well to me. ¨

¨I know what´s wrong with me, Lex. It´s my body. I recognise the symptoms. ¨

¨Are you pregnant? ¨he asked with a frown.

¨No! ¨she exclaimed outraged.

¨Here we are, ¨ he said when the elevator stopped at the top floor, relieved her answer had been negative. ¨Careful! ¨ he said when Chloe´s knees wobbled and he had to catch her before she went sprawling on the corridor floor. ¨Put your arms around my neck, ¨ he advised her.

¨What are you doing? ¨ she asked when he leant to pick her up.

¨What does it look like? ¨

¨I´m neither an invalid nor a bride, Lex. Put me down, ¨ she insisted.

¨Stop struggling and let me get the key card. ¨

¨Lex? ¨ she mumbled.

¨What? ¨

¨Hurry up. I think I´m going to be sick, ¨ retched Chloe the moment Lex inserted the key.

¨Hold on. We´ll get you to the toilet, ¨ he responded, depositing her on her feet and kicking the door shut.

Fifteen minutes later, a shaky and embarrassed Chloe broke into tears when Lex picked her up from the toilet floor after she emptied her stomach.

¨Come on, Chloe, ¨ he soothed her while she held onto him for dear life, letting the tears run down her mascara. ¨You need to take a shower to bring down the temperature. Do you think you can manage on your own? ¨

¨Mm, ¨she assented, releasing the grip on his shirt before swaying.

¨I don´t think so, ¨ he said, catching her. ¨ Look... Why don´t we do something? ¨ he suggested, sliding the shower screen. ¨Step into the cubicle with your clothes on if it makes you feel more comfortable. Once your temperature starts to come down, we´ll get you out and you can strip on your own. ¨

¨I´ve got nothing to put on. ¨

¨I´ll lend you something, and I´ll phone my doctor just to be on the safe side. I guess now you´ve thrown up you´ll get better. I hope you´ve learnt your lesson: no alcohol and pills in the future, ¨stated Lex, opening the hot water tap.

¨Lex, ¨murmured Chloe when the hot jet of water hit her, ¨why are you doing this? ¨

¨Clark and Olsen are two of the stupidest guys in this world, ¨he responded, looking into her green eyes, wondering whether the dampness he saw in them was due to the water from the shower or fresh tears. ¨ Don´t look at me that way, Chloe, ¨ he pleaded. ¨I don´t want to hate myself in the morning, ¨ he added, opening the cold water tap. ¨I didn´t mean for all this to happen, Chloe. I wish things were easier, ¨he confided, closing the tap and stretching out another arm to grab a clean bath towel with which to wrap her trembling body. ¨You can take off your wet clothes now. There´s a clean robe behind the door. I´ll go and get you something to sleep in tonight, ¨he finished, opening the bathroom door and making an escape before another look at her could put an end to his scruples.

_There´s more Chlexiness ahead. __Go to chapter 6!_


	6. Facing the Truth

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 6: Facing the Truth

¨How is she, doctor? ¨ asked Lex, when the man shut the guest room door.

¨I agree with the lady´s physician, Mr Luthor. She´s under a lot of stress. Everybody reacts to stressful situations in a different way. I´m going to prescribe her something to settle her stomach, but she only needs to rest. Make sure she drinks plenty of liquids. If she wakes up hungry, let her have something light: toast or soda biscuits will do, ¨answered the physician, picking up his overcoat and his bag.

¨I´ll see to everything. Thanks for coming over, doctor, ¨said Lex, shaking his hand at the door.

¨Don´t hesitate to call again, Mr Luthor. Goodnight. ¨

¨Goodnight, doctor, ¨greeted Lex before closing the front door.

The younger Luthor ran a hand over his scalp in despair. Why was it that every time he thought he had everything under control, the unexpected happened and put his life upside down? He had stayed in Metropolis that night to put things into perspective. He needed some time alone, away from the haunting thoughts of Chloe, Lana´s emotional demands and Lionel´s sudden interest in 33.1. Lex´s plan, however, had turned awry when the object of his romantic obsession chose to take a solitary walk around Metropolis.

He poured himself a tumbler of bourbon and lifted it up to his mouth, his lips twitched as he remembered her words on the lift. Maybe she was right. He had forgotten what it was like to really taste a drink without swallowing it in an attempt to shut out the voices in his head. He set the untouched tumbler down on the bar, turned off the lights and walked down the corridor to his room.

He went past Chloe´s bedroom and, all of a sudden, retraced his steps. He hesitated for a few minutes in front of the door before plucking the courage to grab the doorknob and open it just a crack. From the doorway he could see Chloe lying asleep on her right side. She looked adorable in one of his purple dress shirts and Lex felt a tug at his heart. He watched her sleeping form and wondered what it was she saw in him for he knew damn well he was no innocent and tender-hearted Clark.

¨Goodnight, Chloe, ¨ murmured Lex.

¨Lex, ¨mumbled a sleepy Chloe, fluttering her eyes open.

¨Everything´s fine, Chloe. Go back to sleep, ¨ he answered reassuringly, starting to shut the door.

¨Wait! ¨said Chloe, trying to sit up.

¨Do you want me to fetch you something, Chloe? Dr Robson said you should drink lots of liquid to stay well hydrated, ¨he responded, approaching the bed. ¨ I´ll bring you some juice, ¨he added, turning to leave.

¨I don´t want anything to drink, Lex, ¨she said, taking one of his hands and feeling her eyes turn watery.

¨Chloe..., ¨he begged her, ¨I can´t give you what you want. ¨

¨Why not? ¨she asked chokingly. ¨What has she got that I haven´t? ¨

¨Don´t do that, Chloe, ¨he pleaded, holding her gaze and sitting down on her bed. ¨It´s not a question of what she´s got that you haven´t. ¨

¨What is it, then? ¨she asked, letting her tears trail down her cheeks. ¨I don´t understand. You love me. I know you do. ¨

¨That´s precisely why this can´t be. ¨

¨Don´t you dare play the martyr with me, Lex Luthor. Is this your idea of a grand gesture? A sacrifice to save me from the big bad wolf? I´m a big girl, Lex, in case you haven´t noticed, ¨she shouted, grabbing him tightly by the shirt.

¨I´m just trying to protect you, Chloe, ¨he answered, taking her by the wrists.

¨I´m not Lana, Lex. I´m not a brittle piece of china that might get broken if it´s not handled with care. ¨

¨You´re my Achilles´ heel, Chloe, and that puts you in an extremely vulnerable position. ¨

¨And what if I don´t care? ¨ she asked, getting closer to him.

¨You don´t know what you´re saying, ¨ he answered, cupping her face in both hands.

¨What are you afraid of, Lex? ¨ she asked, fastening her green eyes on his grey-blue ones.

¨This is what I´m afraid of, ¨he answered, lowering his mouth to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

She tasted sweet, almost innocent, and Lex revelled in her inexperience. He tugged her lower lip softly and let her get used to him before the tip of his tongue claimed entrance to her mouth. He heard her moan and she returned the kiss with ardour. What she lacked in experience, she compensated with feeling, and Lex knew there would never be another woman who could make him feel like she did with just a kiss. Reluctantly, he finished it, tasting the salty tears on her lips.

¨I´m terrified of hurting you, Chloe, as I know I will if we ever get together. Every woman I´ve ever loved has ended up dead, and I´m way too deep in filth to be able to protect you. ¨

¨ What about Lana? Aren´t you afraid for her? ¨

¨It´s different, Chloe. I can handle Lana. ¨

¨You mean you can manipulate her, ¨she said bitterly.

¨Manipulation´s synonymous with Luthor, Chloe. You know it better than anybody. My father tried it on you and almost got you killed. You know yourself, Chloe. You´re curious by nature and not easily deterred. I´d never ask you to give up your profession to preserve you from harm if you got to close to the truth surrounding my dealings. You were right the other day. I can lie to Lana because I´m damn good at it- my father´s seen to that- but you can see through me and that scares me witless. ¨

¨Drop 33.1, Lex, ¨ she entreated him.

¨It´s too late, Chloe. I´m beyond redemption, ¨he said, getting up.

¨It´s never too late, Lex, ¨she sobbed, linking his fingers with hers.

¨You deserve better, Chloe, ¨he answered matter-of-factly, letting go of her fingers.

¨I don´t want better, ¨she looked him squarely in the eye.

¨Goodnight, Chloe, and rest. My chauffeur´ll drive you wherever you want tomorrow, ¨he finished, shutting the bedroom door firmly, but gently, behind him.

¨I hate you, Lex Luthor! ¨she screamed, smashing the alarm clock against the door, before dissolving in tears.

_The following chapter´s short but necessary to see what our two favourite characters are thinking the morning after?_


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 7: The Morning After

Chloe had cried herself to sleep, and she woke up to find the penthouse empty and a late breakfast waiting for her in the kitchen. The coward had slipped away sometime around sunrise, leaving her to face the morning after alone. He had scribbled a note informing her that her clothes were washed and pressed, and that she only had to pick up the phone to inform reception she was ready to leave for the chauffeur to bring the car to the front.

Chloe felt like throwing a tantrum and eyed the rare works of art in the living-room with a glint. What would it feel like to smash a Mink Dynasty vase to little pieces? Or pierce a hole in a Matisse with one of her high heels? A lot of different scenarios crossed her mind- many of which were worthy of Fatal Attraction? Leave it to Lex´s charm and a stolen kiss to stir a murderous streak in a peace-loving creature like her. _´Cool down, Sullivan. You´re a sensible woman and Lex´s already had his fair share of creepy female stalkers to last him a lifetime. You feel like wringing his neck, but- at least- he´s admitted to having deep feelings for you, so not everything´s lost. His plans to marry Lana may still be on but he hasn´t put a wedding ring round her finger yet. ´_

Chloe picked up a freshly-baked croissant and, nibbling at it, went back to the guest room with her clean clothes. Twenty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom showered and ready for an energizing cup of coffee with which to swallow down one of the pills Lex´s doctor had prescribed her. The rebel in her wanted to prolong her stay and demand he came back to his senses using any means necessary, but she knew it wasn´t the sensible thing to do. Despite her resentment towards Lana, she couldn´t stoop to using underhand tactics in order to snatch her boyfriend away from the princess- Chloe wouldn´t have appreciated that one bit had she been in Lana´s shoes. No, she would just have to have faith for both of them since Lex seemed to have given up on happiness. He had surrendered to his predestined dark path, but she was determined to show him he was still worth-saving.

Lex had left the penthouse a little before seven o´clock to escape from temptation. He was aware that being around the blonde reporter was playing with fire and that he could handle casual encounters in Smallville but not at close quarters in Metropolis. He relived what had happened at the penthouse the previous night and berated himself for being so weak. Kissing her had been a mistake for, now that he knew what heaven tasted like, he would find it extremely hard to make do with the pale reflection that was Lana. He cared for the brunette, but he had never and would never love her the way he did Chloe.

_Keep scrolling down! There´s a bonus chapter ahead._


	8. Venting

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 8: Venting

A week had gone by since Valentine´s Day and Chloe was fuming. Lois hadn´t stopped pestering her 24-7, prying into her private affairs- namely into her romantic life. It didn´t help that Jimmy had stopped calling or sending her flowers, a fact that had given her older cousin food for thought. Things had got even worse when Lex started to make himself scarce to the extreme of requesting Lois to bring the daily numbers to the mansion. Chloe was seriously considering seeking him out and asking Lana to join them to put an end to the farce. Chloe was so afraid of blurting the truth to the former prom queen that she avoided her and ignored her text messages and frequent calls.

U2 was blaring out of the loudspeakers in the apartment above The Talon when Lois walked on a flushed Chloe, who was standing in the middle of a trashed bedroom.

¨What the heck, Chlo´! ¨shouted Lois, turning off the stereo.

¨Don´t worry, Lois. I haven´t touched your stuff, ¨ said Chloe with a strained voice, dropping the only cushion whose stuffing wasn´t lying scattered on the floor.

¨If you felt like venting, why didn´t you just drive to the middle of a cornfield to scream your lungs out? ¨

¨I didn´t want to scare any cows, ¨ she murmured.

¨What happened in Metropolis on Valentine´s Day? ¨ asked Lois, sitting on a stool. ¨And don´t lie to me this time. ¨

¨Clark came to The Planet. He was really pissed off, ¨she sniffed.

¨Lana, right? ¨

¨ Who else? Sometimes, I just hate her, ¨ answered a venomous Chloe.

¨You sound bitter. If you dislike her so much, why have you accepted to be her bridesmaid? ¨

¨I wanted to prove something. ¨

¨To whom? ¨

¨To me. ¨

¨This isn´t just about Clark, is it? Did you see Lex when you stayed in Metropolis last week? ¨

¨Lex? ¨ asked Chloe, trying to hide her embarrassment. ¨Why do you ask? ¨ she added, busying herself with the broken pieces of china lying on the kitchen floor.

¨I´m not a fool, cuz. You´ve both been playing hide-and-seek for too long and Lana was here this morning when you were out. ¨

¨Lana? ¨asked Chloe interested. ¨What did she say? ¨

¨Not much. She looked crossed. She said you´ve missed your fitting at the dressmaker´s and that you haven´t answered her calls. ¨

¨Oh! ¨she answered disappointed.

¨What were you expecting her to say? Why aren´t you honest with her? Your behaviour´s so out of character, Chloe. If you feel uncomfortable being her maid of honour, why don´t you just tell her? ¨

¨It isn´t so easy, Lois, ¨she responded, her eyes brimming with tears. ¨How am I supposed to tell a girl who considers me her friend that I´m in love with her soon-to-be husband and that my feelings aren´t exactly unrequited? ¨

¨So I was right! ¨smiled Lois. ¨There´s something going on between you two. Did you and Lex... you know... when you were in Metropolis? ¨ asked Lois, arching an eyebrow.

¨No! Nothing happened- that is if you don´t consider the kiss we shared, ¨ confided a blushing Chloe.

¨ You kissed? ¨ exclaimed her cousin. ¨Who made the first move? ¨

¨ Well, I shouted at him for being so pig-headed and then I... grabbed him by the shirt. ¨

¨Wow, Chlo!´. I didn´t know you had it in you! ¨

¨I was drunk, Lois. ¨

¨Dutch courage then. ¨

¨But he was the one who started the kiss. ¨

¨What was it like? ¨

¨Heaven and hell. Why does he have to be such a gentleman? Damn his scruples! ¨ exclaimed Chloe, blowing her nose.

¨ We´ve got to do something, Chlo´. ¨

¨Wrong. You´ve got to stay the hell out of this, Lois. This is something that Lex and I have to figure out on our own, ¨she said gravely. ¨Promise me you won´t do anything crazy, Lo´, ¨she added, watching her speculatively.

¨I promise I won´t ruin any chances you two might have to be together. ¨

¨Lois..., ¨ warned Chloe. ¨ Do you want me to phone the General and tell him you´re meddling in affairs that might get you killed? ¨

¨All right, all right, ¨said Lois resignedly, before their conversation was cut short by the ring of a mobile phone.

¨It´s not mine, ¨ said Chloe. ¨It´s off and, besides, I´d never had chosen that ringtone. ¨

¨What´s wrong with it? Let me see where I´ve left it, ¨ responded Lois, rummaging through the debris. ¨Would you give me a hand, Chloe? ¨she asked exasperatedly.

¨Why don´t you ever put it where you can find it? Here it is, ¨said Chloe, handing her the mobile.

¨Hi, Ollie! ¨murmured Lois seductively when she read the number on the caller ID.

¨Ollie? ¨answered Clark with a frown. ¨It´s Clark, Lois. ¨

¨I know. I should have called you before. We´re still on for tonight, aren´t we? ¨

¨What the hell are you talking about, Lois? ¨

¨Have you missed me? ¨

¨That´ll be the day! Who´s there with you? ¨

¨Lo´, I´m going out, ¨whispered Chloe, picking up her handbag and the Beetle´s keys.

¨Bye! ¨said Lois.

¨Wait! Don´t hang up! I´ve got to talk you, ¨ rushed Clark.

¨Don´t worry, Smallville. I needed to get rid of my cousin, ¨she explained.

¨How is she? ¨ asked a worried Clark.

¨What do you think? She doesn´t deserve your cold shoulder, Clark. Have you ever thought how difficult this whole affair´s for her? ¨

¨I´ve blown it, Lois. I´ve hurt her feelings and I don´t know how to make amends. ¨

¨You bet! Still not everything´s lost, Smallville. How bad do you want to patch things up with my cuz? ¨

¨I´m open to suggestions, even from you, Lois. That´s the reason of my phone call. ¨

¨I may have an idea. ¨

¨I´m all ears. ¨

¨Not on the phone, Smallville. I´ll meet you at the barn in... say... half an hour? ¨ she said with a broad smile.

_Well... give me your honest review now. What do you think of the Chlex scenes so far? How did you like the introduction of Lois into the plot? Any hunches?_


	9. Plotting

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: thanks a bunch for your encouraging reviews. A special thanks to those of you who´ve responded to my invitation to visit my brand-new Lex website. A very very very special thanks to Kit for becoming the first member. If interested, check my profile.

Now, on with the fic. Here are two chapters to start the thing heating. I´m afraid there won´t be Chlex interaction until next week, but I believe you´ll enjoy Lois´ Yago to Lex´s Othello. Kidding, I´m no Shakespeare. Well, anyway, you understand what I´ve meant with the metaphor.

CHAPTER 8: Plotting

The Barn- Kent Farm

¨Are you insane? ¨ shouted an outraged Clark.

¨Why? Admit it, Smallville, this is our only way out. ¨

¨I don´t think... ¨

¨Come on, Clark. You´ve said it yourself. Lex seduced Lana just to spite you. ¨

¨But she didn´t exactly resist him. What if she´s actually in love with him? ¨

¨Are you listening to you? Lana doesn´t know what she wants. Men can be so thick sometimes. ¨

¨And what makes you think I´d do anything to place Chloe near Lex´s clutches? ¨

¨You care about her. ¨

¨All the more reason for me to do whatever´s in my power to protect her from him. ¨

¨And what if this is what they both want. ¨

¨What are you talking about? ¨

¨Clark, do I need to spell it out for you? ¨

¨But he´s with Lana. They´re getting married. ¨

¨Future tense, Smallville. They haven´t exchanged vows yet. ¨

¨You´re nuts. ¨

¨I´ve been called worse. ¨

¨He can´t love Chloe. It must be one of his games again. He´s just trying to get to me, Lois. ¨

¨You´re full of yourself, aren´t you? Wake up, Smallville! The world doesn´t revolve around Clark Kent. Don´t let your enmity towards Lex blind you. Despite some of his questionable deeds, he´s as human as you are, Clark. Therefore, he´s got the right to fall in love. And why not with Chloe? If there´s anyone who can save Lex from himself that´s my cousin. I wouldn´t like to hurt your feelings, Clark, but Miss Pompom doesn´t have what it takes to be with a man like Luthor. ¨

¨I´m not kidnapping Lana, Lois. It´s the craziest plan you could come up with. ¨

¨OK. So kidnapping´s out of the question. It appears you aren´t so desperate to save Lana from making the biggest mistake in her life after all. ¨

¨I´m still willing to do something about it, but I need proof of this alleged love of Lex for Chloe. ¨

¨Great! ¨exclaimed Lois, rubbing her hands together.

¨I don´t see what´s so great about it. What was wrong with Jimmy Olsen? ¨

¨He´s just a good boy; ´Boy´ being the operative word here. He had no chance against cue ball. Lex might have inherited some of his father´s worst traits, but you can´t deny he´s a fascinating man. He´s got looks, brains and money. What else could a girl ask for? ¨

¨Don´t tell me you´ve got a crush on him, too. What would Oliver say? ¨

¨A girl´s allowed to look, isn´t she? Now... are you a man of your word, Smallville? If I get you proof... ¨

¨I´ll think about it. ¨

_What´s your impression on this little bit of Clois?_


	10. Desperate Measures

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 9: Desperate Measures

Three days had gone by since her secret meeting with Clark, and Lois was getting desperate. The engagement party was just a week away and stress was taking its toll on Chloe. Not only did she have trouble sleeping- her tossing and turning was driving Lois mad- but she had also lost a few pounds. At that rate, the dress Chloe was supposed to wear to the party would have to be taken in a couple of times. Moreover, Lana had been to The Talon a few times and was starting to get suspicious about the reasons behind Chloe´s out-of-character behaviour. Lois thought it was high time she took the bull by the horns and, since desperate times call for desperate measures, she decided to play her trump card.

¨This will cover the week´s expenses, ¨said Lex, signing a cheque.

¨We´re done, then, ¨answered Lois, stashing the cheque away.

¨Are you OK, Lois? You look peaked . Have you been sleeping well of late? ¨

¨You´ve got an acute sense of observation, Luthor. ¨

¨What´s bothering you, if I may ask? ¨

¨Are you offering your services as a confidant? ¨

¨Only if you want them. ¨

¨It´s a rather delicate matter, and it´s something of a very personal nature. ¨

¨Do you need money? ¨

¨No! ¨

¨Because if you do, I´m more than willing to help. ¨

¨Even after Lucy got away with $50,000 of yours? ¨

¨You aren´t your sister, Lois. ¨

¨Thanks, Luthor, but I´m not in any financial straits. ¨

¨Then, if it´s not money, there are only two more options left, and I´m inclined to believe the most probable has to do with ´love´. Am I right? Are there any problems in paradise? ¨

¨You´ve got me, ¨ responded Lois, drawing a handkerchief out of her right pocket and wiping a couple of fake tears away.

¨I´m not surprised if Queen´s involved. You could do better, Lois. He´s always treated girls like toys. ¨

¨The pot calling the kettle black. ¨

¨I´ve been an ass more times than I care to admit. I´ve lost count of how many pairs of diamond earrings I´ve given out in my lifetime, but that´s over now. I´ve grown up, and now it´s time for me to settle down. But we weren´t talking about me... ¨

¨Right. We were talking about Oliver, the playboy womaniser, and my cousin Chloe, ¨she stated, feigning a bitter tone.

¨Chloe? ¨ asked Lex, trying to keep a cool mask of composure and hoping the slight crack in his voice hadn´t given him away.

_´Got you, Luthor! ´_ smirked Lois at Lex´s back while she watched him pour himself a drink. ¨Yeah! Can you believe it? My boyfriend and my own cousin. ¨

¨The bastard! ¨said Lex through clenched teeth.

¨My thoughts exactly, Luthor. I don´t blame my cuz. He took advantage of her. You know, she hasn´t been the same of late. I´ve tried to get the truth out of her without any luck, but I could tell she was lovesick. She was on the rebound and an easy prey. And you´ve got to admit Queen´s a hunk. ¨

¨One doesn´t take advantage of a girl when she´s at her most vulnerable, ¨snapped Lex, chiding himself for being such a hypocrite. He had done exactly the same thing to Lana.

¨I´m worried, Lex. I´m my father´s daughter and I know how to weather the most difficult of storms, but I´m not sure Chloe´ll survive another romantic setback once he decides to move to greener pastures. ¨

¨I´m glad you´ve confided in me, Lois. Put your mind at rest. I´ll take care of Queen. ¨

¨What do you mean you´ll take care of him, Luthor? ¨ asked Lois with a frown.

¨Do you trust me, Lois'? ¨

¨Chloe trusted you once with her life and you didn´t fail her. That´s good enough for me. ¨

¨I won´t kill Queen if that´s what you´re worried about, but I´ll make sure he doesn´t hurt your cousin, ¨ he added, tightening the grip on his tumbler.

_´Oh, yeah! He won´t hurt Chloe, but he´ll kill me when he finds out what I´m up to. ´ _¨Thanks for everything, Luthor, ¨responded Lois, picking up her handbag.

¨You´re more than welcome, Lois, ¨ he said, showing her to the door. ¨ You´ve received the invitation, haven´t you? ¨

¨Yes. ¨

¨Listen, Lois. There´s no need for you to come alone. You´re free to bring someone along now that Queen and you are no longer an item. ¨

¨Thanks. I´ll think about it. ¨ _´I´ve got the man for the job, but something tells me he won´t agree to be my escort if this plan falls through.´_

As soon as he heard the front door of the mansion close, Lex retraced his steps to the wet bar and poured himself a second scotch. He swallowed the drink in one large gulp and, overcome by a deep feeling of rage, he swung round and smashed the tumbler into the fireplace.

_´Damn, Chloe! Why couldn´t you just patch things up with the innocuous Olsen? Hell, I could even do my best to stomach you being with Clark; at least I´d be sure you were safe. ´_

¨Good afternoon, son. You look out of sorts. Is everything all right?¨ said Lionel on entering the study unannounced.

_´God! I´m in no mood for this right now. ´_ ¨Dad, what have I done now? I can assure you there have been no break-ins in any Luthorcorp facilities these last few days. ¨

¨I´m not here on business, Lex. There´s something of a personal nature we need to discuss. ¨

¨For whose benefit is this father-and-son bonding farce, dad? ¨

¨I´m worried about you, Lex. You´re losing your touch. I thought I´d taught you better. ¨

¨I´m afraid you´ll have to speak clearer, dad. What is it that you don´t approve of now? ¨

¨Are you having an affair with another woman? ¨

¨Pardon? ¨asked a poker-faced Lex.

¨You should be more careful around your girlfriend, Lex. I don´t know what´s going on between you two, but she appears to have doubts about where you affections lie. She was very straight-forward about it. ¨

¨Lana went to see you? ¨asked a stranged Lex.

¨She did. Surprising, isn´t it? I used to be the Luthor who commanded the most fear. Be careful, Lex. Don´t repeat my mistakes, son, unless you want to end up alone. I suggest you talk with Lana to clear the air. ¨

¨The words of a true sage. ¨

¨ Don´t be ironic, Lex. Let´s say I believe you haven´t betrayed Miss Lang in deed, but can you truly deny there´s someone else in your heart? ¨

¨Are you planning on writing for The Inquisitor´s Problem Page now? ¨he asked with a smirk.

¨I know you, Lex. I´ve taught you everything. You can´t fool your old man. Who is she? ¨

¨I think we´re done, ¨answered Lex with a scowl.

¨I´m aware you care for Lana, Lex. But do you love her? You know, you´re still in time to back off, son. ¨

¨I´m not having this conversation with you, dad. Don´t delude yourself, you aren´t a Kent yet- although you´re starting to sound like Clark´s mum. Now, if you´ll excuse me, I´ve got things to do. You can see yourself out. ¨

¨Think carefully, son. It´d be a pity to err a third time around. If anything, my coming here today has shown me that glassware would be the perfect wedding gift no matter who you decide to marry in the end, wouldn´t you say, Lex? ¨ stated Lionel on eying the splinters scattered on the wooden floor near the fireplace.

¨Goodbye, dad, ¨answered Lex, sitting back at his desk and turning on his laptop.

Lionel was right; he was losing his touch. He had let his emotions blind him. His mind was so full of Chloe that he couldn´t think straight. Not only had he forgotten Lana´s favourite celebration, he must have inadvertently given her clues as to what he was actually feeling. It appeared his mask of cool detachment had slipped on occasion; he just hoped he hadn´t betrayed the identity of the one woman who was constantly in his thoughts. He´d have to talk with Lana eventually but, for the time being, there was something more urgent to that demanded his attention: getting Chloe away from Queen´s clutches.

_How did you like this new instalment? What did you think of Lionel´s intervention? Would you say the MB sounded rather O__OC? _

_What can I say? I enjoy writing Luthor Sr. as a relatively good guy from time to time._


	11. The Bait

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Some of you may have found Lois´ ability to deceive Lex hard to believe, taking into account who he is. Still, he´s been known to fall for other women´s lies, and this is just what I needed for my fic. The characters may appear OOC sometimes but believe me, there´s a reason for everything.

A huge thank you to those of you who´ve joined my new Lex website!

Now, here´s this week´s three-part instalment. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming! I love them.

CHAPTER 11: The Bait

Lex´s engagement was six weeks away and Chloe was finding it really hard to concentrate. The atmosphere at work didn´t help matters either. Miss Kahn was more strung-up than usual and demanded she come up with a good story or interview before the weekend or else she´d end up writing obituaries again. Chloe couldn´t blame the editor since her romantic life- if pining for a thick-headed billionaire could actually be called as such- was wrecking havoc on her professional life. She spent hours giving shape to a single paragraph before pressing ´delete´ and starting over again. Meanwhile, Jimmy roamed the newsroom like a lovesick puppy, throwing yearning glances her way.

Chloe had developed a splitting headache, which seemed to worsen as the hours went by and her gaze strayed of its own accord to the building across the street - a constant reminder of the object of her obsession. ´_You´re pathetic, Sullivan.__ You´ve got to pull __yourself__ together. Damn monthly cycle! Don´t you dare burst into tears in front of everybody! What time is it? __Four o´clock.__An hour to go.__ You can do it, Sullivan. Oh, hell! What am I going to give Kahn before the week´s over__?´_

Suddenly her musings were interruptedby the sound of her mobile. She checked the caller ID and flipped the phone open.

¨Hi, Lo´! ¨ she answered, trying her best to appear cheerful.

¨Hi, cuz! How are you? ¨ asked a worried Lois.

¨Mulling over an article for Sunday´s edition, ¨ said Chloe, locking herself up in the photocopying room.

¨You sound desperate. ¨

¨I am. My head is bursting and I´ve got less than twenty-four hours to find something decent to print. ¨

¨Are you open to suggestions, cuz? ¨

¨Have you got any ideas, Lois? I´m willing to put your name next to mine as co-author if you help me out. ¨

¨How about an interview with a playboy billionaire?¨

¨I don´t feel like joking, Lois. I´m dying here. ¨

¨I´m not talking about Luthor. Would you like an exclusive interview with the CEO of Queen Enterprises? ¨

¨An interview with Oliver? I don´t know, Lois. He and Lex don´t... ¨

¨It doesn´t necessarily have to be about business. Ollie´s involved in a lot of charity work, Chlo´. Besides, you don´t owe anything to Lex. You aren´t his fiancée or anything. ¨

¨Gee, Lois, thanks for lifting my spirits! ¨

¨What have you got to lose? Say ´yes´ and it´s done, Chlo´. ¨

¨He´s a very busy guy, Lois.¨ ¨_He´s the freaking Green Arrow- for God´s sake! _¨

¨He owes me, cuz, for standing me up so many times in the past; and he´s quite fond of you. ¨

¨OK, OK. But it´s got to be tonight for me to be able to transcribe the interview and write the profile in time. ¨

¨Put your mind at rest, Chlo´. I´ll phone you with the details. ¨

¨Thanks, Lo´. You´ve saved me. ¨

¨You´re welcome, cuz. ¨ ¨_Well, step two´s been taken care of. Now, we´ll have to see if cue ball bites. _¨

_This isn´t over yet.__ Go to Chapter 11._


	12. Otherwise Engaged

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 12: Otherwise Engaged

´The Lighthouse´ was the best restaurant in Metropolis if you happened to like fish and seafood dishes cooked by a cordon bleu chef. Chloe preferred Italian cooking any day, but she wasn´t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She had imagined Oliver more like a ´game´ person- given the fact he was so fond of archery- but she couldn´t say she hadn´t felt relieved when Lois gave her the name of the restaurant. Italian food would have reminded her of the last time she was with Lex, and the whole purpose of meeting Oliver would have gone awry.

¨Good evening, Chloe, ¨said a smiling Oliver, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. ¨ Have you thought over our offer to be part of the team?¨he murmured in her ear.

¨I have no superpowers, Oliver. ¨

¨Neither do I. ¨

¨Yeah, well, I feel I can do more with my word processor, ¨she answered, her face breaking into a big smile. ¨However, I´m more than willing to help you on occasion. My investigative and computer skills may come in handy, ¨ she added, letting herself be guided to their table by Queen.

¨You´ve proved it, Chloe. How are you? I wouldn´t like to sound insensitive, but you look a little off colour, ¨he said with a note of concern in his voice.

¨I´ve been under a lot of pressure lately. My doctor´s advised me to slow down, but you know us, Oliver. Lois and I are non-stopping dynamos, ¨she explained once sitting.

¨I agree. And you´re both relentless, ¨he said laughing. ¨How´s Clark? ¨

¨I haven´t seen him in a while, ¨she answered gravely. ¨We´ve kind of fallen out. ¨

¨What´s happened? ¨

¨You´re a relatively new addition to the gang, Oliver, but you know what- or I should say who- makes Clark tick, ¨she responded bitterly.

¨Lana Lang, right? He should have let me have my way with Lex when he had the chance. We would have killed two birds with one stone. ¨

¨You shouldn´t be talking that way, ¨stated a sober Chloe, swallowing the lump in her throat. ¨None of us are perfect and, no matter what our mistakes are, nobody deserves to meet an untimely death. Be honest, Oliver, even you aren´t clean enough to pass judgement on Lex. ¨

¨I´m trying to make amends for my past. I´m not proud of many of the things I´ve done in my life but, at least, I´m doing something positive now. ¨

¨_Try to control your protective instincts, Sullivan.__ I know you´d love to show him that not everything Lex´s ever done is questionable. Lex´s helped us all more than once. Hell, Sullivan, you owe him your life and you were just a friend of a friend to him then- or, at least, that´s what you thought. Don´t be so sanctimonious, Queen. Lex´s resentment towards you´s more than justified, my friend. You made his life at Excelsior a living hell. He deserves a second chance just as much as you do. _¨ ¨That´s the reasonI want to interview you, Oliver. ¨

¨You know I can´t speak about what I do in my spare time. ¨

¨I´m talking about what Queen Enterprises does to help people that are in bad need of a hand, Oliver, not about your extra curricular activities, ¨ she smiled sweetly.

¨Right. Tell you what... let´s enjoy dinner first and then you can come home with me and ask me about my charity work, ¨ he answered, covering Chloe´s hand with his and giving it a squeeze.

¨Are you flirting with me, Oliver? You know, Lois wouldn´t like this one bit. ¨

¨I´m just trying to help my girlfriend´s cousin, Chloe. You seem to confuse me with Lex. I haven´t got any secret agendas. ¨

¨I´m not here to talk about Luthor, Queen, ¨ blurted Chloe. ¨_Let is slide, Queen. Don´t you dare read between the lines. And you, Sullivan, shut up. You´re practically giving yourself away- for God´s sake! ¨_

¨Right. I´m a much more interesting subject than Luthor, ¨sneered Queen.

¨You don´t need the PR, Oliver. You´ve already got Lois for that. Besides, don´t forget I know who you really are. Now... shall we order? ¨ she asked, starting to browse the menu. ¨What would you recommend? ¨

¨Have you broken up with Olsen? ¨

¨Is that on the menu, Queen? ¨

¨I´m intrigued... ¨

¨I´m not willing to discuss my private life with you, Queen. ¨

¨So I was right. You´re no longer an item, ¨he said, smiling.

¨What do you care? You´re with Lois and, even if you weren´t, I wouldn´t be interested. I think, I´ll have a shrimp cocktail. ¨

¨Why not? ¨

¨You´ll order the same, then. ¨

¨No, I mean why wouldn´t you be interested in me? ¨

¨God, Queen! What makes you think you´re irresistible to every member of the female population? Wouldn´t you rather have sole? ¨

¨That´s a question for Luthor, Chloe. I think I still have one. ¨

¨I meant ´sole´ as in ´fish´, Oliver. And why don´t you stop talking about him? ¨

¨What´s the matter, Chloe? If I´m not wrong, you helped us break into Luthorcorp. Has anything changed that I need to know? ¨

¨I accepted having dinner with you because I was in desperate need of an interview, Queen, and I´m starting to regret listening to my cousin. ¨

¨I thought you liked me. ¨

¨You have a cool uniform, Queen, but... ¨

¨I´m not Clark. ¨

¨You aren´t Clark. Nobody´s like Clark, ¨she murmured.

¨What about Lex? ¨

¨What about him? ¨she asked, concentrating on the menu and hoping her face didn´t show the nervousness she was feeling.

¨Do you think he´s cool like me? ¨

¨I said your ´uniform´ is cool, Oliver. ¨

¨Ouch! That hurt, Miss Sullivan ¨

¨You´ve asked for it, Queen. ¨

¨So you think _he_ is cool. ¨

¨Your words not mine, Oliver, ¨she answered, taking a sip of white wine to hide her blushing.

¨Why did you break up with Olsen, Chloe? ¨

¨I had the impression _I_ was the reporter, ¨she said, setting down her glass.

¨You should know better than to fall in love with Lex. ¨

¨I don´t like this line of questioning, Queen. Either you shut up and order, or you´ll experience what´s like to be stood up in the middle of one of Metropolis´ most exclusive restaurants, ¨ she responded grimly.

¨He´s going down, Chloe. He´s spread 33.1 over the five continents. The League´s managed to break into six facilities so far. He has no scruples, Chloe. ¨

¨_Oh, but he has, Queen- at least as far as I´m concerned. No matter what you or he believes, he isn´t completely lost- not yet. ¨ _¨Excuse me, Oliver, I´ve got to answer this one, ¨ said Chloe when she heard her mobile ring and saw the name on the display.

¨Saved by the bell, ¨said Queen under his breath.

¨What has he done to upset you, Chloe? ¨asked Lex tersely over the phone.

¨Who are you talking about, Lex? ¨responded Chloe after leaving the table and finding a secluded place to answer the call.

¨Don´t insult my intelligence, Chloe. You´re dning with him. ¨

¨Where are you? Are you following me now? ¨she asked, roaming the restaurant with her eyes.

¨I´m close enough to see you´re not enjoying the company. ¨

¨What are you doing in Metropolis on a Friday evening, Lex? ¨

¨Watching over you. I won´t let him hurt you, Chloe. ¨

¨I´d have to feel something for the guy to give him that power over me, Lex. ¨

¨He doesn´t seem to agree with you, ¨he barked. ¨He was all over you. ¨

¨All over me? ¨echoed Chloe. ¨He only grabbed my hand once. What were you watching? ¨ she asked with a sigh.

¨His body language speaks volumes. ¨

¨Have you broken up with Lana? ¨

¨What has Oliver Queen got to do with Lana? ¨

¨Nothing and everything. You´re speaking like a jealous lover and, the last time I checked, you were otherwise engaged. ¨

¨You deserve better than me or Queen, Chloe. ¨

¨We´ve been over this, Lex. I haven´t changed my mind. If you weren´t so pig-headed, it could be you sitting at the table with me tonight.¨

¨Get out of that restaurant, Chloe. I´m taking you home. ¨

¨You may own my heart, Lex, but as long as you´re with Lana I´ll do with my time what I damn well please. ¨

¨I won´t let him use you, Chloe. ¨

¨I don´t need your protection, Lex. I know how to handle Queen. ¨

¨Chloe... ¨ he warned her.

¨I know who and what he is. He may be a hypocrite. But I do need this interview. ¨

¨Come with me and I´ll give you your damn interview. ¨

¨Lex, we both know you won´t like my questions and that if you gave me the answers, they would never be printed. ¨

¨Are you suggesting I would hurt you, Chloe? ¨

¨No, I´m saying that for you I´d be willing to betray everything I claim to defend. Goodnight, Lex, ¨she finished with a catch in her voice.

_Oh, the green-eyed monster!_


	13. The Stake Out

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 13: The Stake Out

Chloe couldn´t remember a night like the one she was living. In fact, Lex´s phone call had done nothing but taken away the little control she had over the whole situation. It wasn´t until after fifteen minutes solid that she felt collected enough to sit back at Queen´s table. If the billionaire noticed the glassy eyes and puffy nose, he was gentleman enough not to ask her any questions. What´s more, he didn´t mention the younger Luthor again and regaled Chloe´s ears with some funny anecdotes in an attempt to put her at ease.

Time dragged on and Chloe tried to feign interest in the conversation while she zoned out. Would Lex barge into the restaurant? Would he tail them to Oliver´s loft or would he give up and drive back to Lana?

Queen realised Chloe´s mind was elsewhere. The call had definitely upset her, and he was ready to bet a good sum it had something to do with Lex Luthor. She was decisively too touchy about his former boarding school classmate- a fact that gave him food for thought. He´d have to call Clark and talk to him about the new development. The Justice League´s agenda had to be protected at all costs and Chloe could be a liability.

At about eleven o´clock they left for the loft. He´d grant her the interview about his charity work as a favour to Lois and avoid any questions Chloe might ask about his extra curricular activities. Two hours later, Chloe drove away in a taxi with enough material to write a profile for the Sunday edition.

Meanwhile, Lois and Clark were sharing some closet space in Oliver´s loft.

¨I must be out of my mind. He won´t turn up, ¨gritted Clark.

¨Stop squirming, Smallville, or you´ll blow our cover, ¨ hissed Lois. ¨And he´ll show up. You´ve got to be patient. ¨

¨I won´t be spending the night with you in this closet, Lois, just to prove you wrong. ¨

¨You mean ´right´, Smallville. That´s your hand on my butt, isn´t it? ¨

¨What did you expect? I told you this closet was too small for both of us. And yes, it´s my hand. You´re not my type. ¨

¨Shh..., ¨interrupted Lois, putting a hand over his mouth.

¨What? ¨he mumbled.

¨The elevator. ¨

¨It´s Lex, ¨answered Clark, using his x-ray vision.

¨How do you know? ¨

¨A hunch, ¨he lied.

¨So now you believe me. ¨

¨His being here doesn´t prove anything. They´ve got unfinished business. ¨

¨What was that? ¨responded Lois when she heard a heavy thump.

¨It sounded like a punch, ¨murmured Clark.

¨Don´t you dare come near her again, Queen, ¨hissed Lex.

¨I haven´t set eyes on Lana in months, Lex, ¨answered Oliver, rubbing his jaw.

¨I´m not talking about Lana. Don´t play dumb, Oliver. A cousin isn´t enough? You´re trying to seduce Chloe behind Lois´ back, ¨said Lex.

¨He´s tried to hit on Chloe? ¨asked a puzzled Clark.

¨It´s Lex´s jealousy speaking, Clark. Oliver would never do that to me, ¨answered Lois with a frown.

¨Chloe is a free agent now, Lex, and you´re virtually engaged to another woman. Does Lana know about your affair with Chloe? ¨

¨Nothing improper´s ever happened between Chloe and me, Oliver. I´m not you. I´d never cheat on a woman; and Chloe isn´t someone to be taken lightly. ¨

¨She´s a smart and beautiful woman. I wonder what the hell she sees in you. ¨

¨Exactly the same question I ask myself about Lois Lane. She could do a lot better than you, ¨he sneered.

¨Is that supposed to be a compliment? ¨asked Lois under her breath. ¨I hate when they talk about me behind my back.¨

¨All this is because of Clark, isn´t it? ¨asked Oliver with a knowing smile.

¨The world doesn´t revolve around Clark Kent, ¨responded Lex gravely.

¨Are you sure Chloe isn´t another Lana Lang for you? ¨

¨What the hell are you talking about? ¨spat Lex.

¨I know you, Lex. You bide your time well and you pounce on the unsuspecting victim, and once you´ve captured your prey you get bored. It´s the chase that keeps you going. I know... it´s the same with me. Lana´s old news and now you´re planning on hunting Chloe just to spite Clark. ¨

¨What the hell did Oliver mean? ¨gritted Lois.

¨I guess he meant you´re an old prey, Lois, ¨answered Clark, ¨and that he´s planning on moving to greener pastures. ¨

¨It was a rhetorical question, Smallville, ¨she answered, nudging him in the ribs. ¨I think we´ve heard enough, don´t you? ¨she asked, grabbing the doorknob.

¨Wait! What are you doing? ¨said Clark, catching hold of her arm.

¨I was right. Lex is in love with Chloe. ¨

¨He didn´t say that.¨

¨You´re so dense, Smallville. What were you expecting? He won´t use the word ´love´ in front of his second worst enemy. ¨

¨Despite my issues with Clark, I´d never use Chloe to get to him. She deserves the best and I´m not it, ¨ blurted Lex.

¨See ? I told you, Clark. He loves her, ¨said Lois, smiling widely.

¨At least we agree on something, ¨responded Queen.

¨You´re not it either, Queen. Clark could have been ´it´ if he hadn´t been so blind. ¨

¨What do you say now, Smallville? Will you help Chloe get what she wants? ¨ asked Lois when she felt an indrawn breath next to her. ¨Despite everything, he still admires you. ¨

¨He doesn´t deserve her, Lois, ¨ answered Clark.

¨Maybe not, but she loves him, ¨stated Lois matter-of-factly.

¨OK, OK, whatever! Damn! How long´ll this conversation drag on? I´m getting claustrophobic, ¨whined Clark. ¨Lois, ¨ he warned her, ¨what do you think you´re doing? ¨

¨Nothing, Smallville. I just needed to change my position. I was getting cramp. ¨

¨Don´t lean on me, please. ¨

¨Clark? ¨

¨ What? ¨

¨I´ve got an idea. ¨

¨Oh, no! ¨

_How did you like this new instalment? Any ideas of what Lois might have in mind? What did you think of the Chlex and Clois dynamics in these three chapters? _


	14. Indiscreet

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: First of all, I big thank you to all my faithful fans for accepting the invitation to join my brand-new Lex website, Lillian´s Child. I´ve been working really hard to post new stuff every day or every couple of days. I still have a lot of work ahead but I hope you´ll stay with me for the ride.

To those of you who haven´t checked it out yet, here´s the URL: I hope to be hearing from you soon!

Now, on with the story. I believe Clois fans will like this new instalment.

CHAPTER 13: Indiscreet

Explaining to Oliver what they had been doing in his closet was extremely awkward for Clark, particularly when Lois took advantage of the situation and planted a passionate kiss on the Kryptonian´s lips, which ended with both at Queen´s feet amidst the skiing equipment he kept locked away there. Taken by surprise, the young Kent had inadvertently leant against the door, which gave under their combined weight, thus revealing their hiding place. Clark didn´t know what madness had seized Lois, but he hadn´t expected her to jump onto him, especially when her thoughts had seemed to revolve around Chloe and Lex.

Driving in the back seat of a cab with Clark, Lois now remembered with a smirk the priceless expression on Oliver´s face when they had both landed at his feet.´ _Just because you´ve got a fat chequebook, Queen, you think you can get away with anything. It´ll teach you __you__ can´t play with Lois Lane. Old news, my ass! I know Chloe doesn´t give a damn for you, but that´s beside the point. You can´t be trusted when there are other women around, _´mused Lois. ´_Now... that kiss! Who would have guessed? Smallville´s the freaking Green Arrow! I know it because I´ve kissed him in that alley before and Oliver has never made me feel that way. __I´m afraid you´ll experience what´s to be old news in the flesh, Mr Queen._´

¨So that went pretty well, don´t you think? ¨spoke Lois, turning in the seat to look at Clark, whose face was averted.

¨I don´t appreciate being used as a pawn, Lois. ¨

¨Come on, Smallville. It was worth it. Did you see the look on his face? ¨

¨Next time, pick someone else to make Oliver jealous. ¨

¨There won´t be another time, Green Arrow, ¨ she murmured seductively into Clark´s ear.

¨What? ¨he asked in surprise, recoiling against the door.

¨Quit pretending, Clark. You and I know the kiss in the closet wasn´t the first we´ve shared. ¨

¨Are you drunk, Lois? ¨

¨Your secret´s safe with me, Clark, ¨she answered, leaning towards him.

¨Stop the car, ¨ordered Clark, knocking on the glass.

¨Where the hell do you think you´re going, Smallville? ¨ asked an irate Lois.

¨I´ve just seen Lana, ¨stated Clark when the driver put on the brakes.

¨Where? This isn´t a trick to drive me off the track, is it? ¨

¨That´s strange, ¨he said with a puzzled look, opening the door and stepping out.

¨Hey, wait! ¨exclaimed Lois.

¨Miss, it´s $7, ¨blurted the taxi driver, extending out his hand for the money.

¨Great! ¨she gritted, rummaging through her bag for a ten-dollar bill, while keeping an eye on Clark.

Lois paid the fare and sped to catch up Clark, who had started to tail Lana and a young man she appeared to be romantically involved with.

¨Either Lex has some Afro-American genes we weren´t aware of or Miss Pompom´s been cheating on him. ¨

¨Pete, ¨murmured Clark.

¨Pardon? ¨asked Lois with a frown.

¨P... P... Pete, ¨stammered Clark, pointing at the Afro-American guy.

¨Gee, Smallville, I never thought you could be this inarticulate. Do you know the guy? ¨

¨We were best friends, but... he was in love with Chloe. ¨

¨With Chloe? As in Chloe Sullivan, my cousin? ¨

¨Yes. Lana... she... she never... I... ¨

¨I get it, ¨ Lois patted him on the shoulder. ¨Well, things have certainly changed. My God, this will be a terrible blow for Luthor. Well... I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder because, let´s be honest, this Pete´s no Denzel Washington. ¨

¨Uh? ¨

¨Come on, Smallville. I´ve never met her other boyfriends, but this boy doesn´t hold a candle to you and Lex. ¨

¨Are you hitting on me, Lois? ¨

¨We´ll talk about that later, Clark. We´ve got bigger fish to fry. ¨

¨Hold on, Lois, ¨said Clark, grabbing her by the arm. ¨Maybe they´re just... ¨

¨Speaking about old times? People who are just friends don´t share major liplocks, Clark. ¨

¨I can´t believe Lana would ever do something like this, ¨stated an appalled Clark.

¨Well, you´d better believe it, Smallville. Although she should have been more discreet because, knowing Lex, there must be someone following her 24-7 for her protection. ¨

¨I´m worried about what he might do when he finds out. ¨

¨I don´t think he´ll hurt her She´s just provided him with the perfect way out.¨

¨I don´t know, Lois. Lex won´t appreciate being made a fool of. ¨

¨Point taken. What do you suggest we do? ¨

¨Nothing. ¨

¨Nothing? I won´t stay without doing anything when my cousin´s happiness is at stake, Clark. ¨

¨Let´s give Lana the chance to talk with Lex herself; that is, if he doesn´t know anything already. ¨

¨The engagement party´s two days away, Smallville. I´ll give her until tomorrow or else, Lex´ll have an engagement party he´ll never forget. ¨

_Clark can´t help his nature, can he? __Always believing the best of people.__ You should wake up, pal! Well... his naïveté is actually what we find so endearing about the character._


	15. Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 14: Misery Loves Company

The flat above The Talon

¨Hi, Chlo´! ¨greeted Lois with a Cheshire cat smile.

¨What´s with that smile? ¨ asked Chloe speculatively.

¨I don´t know, cuz. I just feel happy today. ¨

¨Where were you yesterday? I tried to reach you on the phone several times. ¨

¨Oh! I forgot to ask you, how did things go with Oliver? ¨

¨Lo´, don´t try to sidetrack me, ¨ she warned Lois.

¨I forgot to recharge the phone battery. ¨

¨But you weren´t in Smallville, were you? Because I phoned here and nobody answered. ¨

¨I was at the Kents´, ¨ lied Lois.

¨You weren´t. Neither was Clark. ¨

¨Says who? ¨ asked Lois gravely.

¨Martha Kent, ¨snapped Chloe, raising an eyebrow. ¨Where were you both? And don´t tell me you were just hanging out with Clark because conversation between you two never goes beyond a curt ´Hello´ and a few scathing remarks. ¨

¨Well... there have been some new developments, cuz. ¨

¨New developments? How so? ¨

¨You first. ¨

¨Me first? ¨

¨Yes, you haven´t answered my question. How did things go with Oliver? ¨

¨How are things between you two? ¨

¨Cold, or should I say ´frozen´? Why? Are you no longer interested in Luthor? ¨

¨No! ¨

¨You´re no longer interested in Luthor? ¨ asked a surprised Lois.

¨No! I mean I would never be interested in Queen that way. And, let me tell you... I´m glad you´ve thought things over because he´s not the guy for you either. I got the interview but he appeared to be too flirtatious for somebody who´s already in a relationship. ¨

¨Yes, I know what you mean. When I saw him last he gave me the impression he was ready to move to greener pastures. ¨

¨I´m sorry, Lois. ¨

¨Don´t be. Actually, he´s done me a favour, ¨she added with a slow smile.

¨What? Is there someone else on the horizon? ¨

¨The same person that´s been on my mind for quite a while. ¨

¨The same person that´s been on your mind... for ...quite... a while. And that´d be who? ¨

¨The Green Arrow, of course. ¨

¨The Green Arrow? If I´m not wrong, you thought Oliver was the Green Arrow. ¨

¨Yes, but that was before I kissed him in the alley. ¨

¨Well, taking into account superheroes are very zealous in protecting the identity of their alter egos, I don´t see how you´ll be able to have anything remotely romantic with him if you don´t know who he is. ¨

¨But I do know who he is, Chlo´, because I´ve kissed him again. ¨

¨I didn´t know the Green Arrow was in Smallville. ¨

¨Well... ¨

¨When did this kiss actually happen, Lois? And don´t beat around the bush. ¨

¨Last night. ¨

¨You were in Metropolis, weren´t you? ¨

¨Yes, there was a play I wanted to see. ¨

¨A play? You´ve never been to the theatre in your life, Lo´. And don´t try to sell me you talked Clark into escorting you because I won´t buy it. What were you two doing in Metropolis? Were you tailing me, too? ¨

¨Was there anybody there apart from us? ¨

¨ So you admit you were there because of me. ¨

¨Who else was there? You said ´too´. ¨

¨Lois, tell me you haven´t done what I think you´ve done. ¨

¨What? ¨

¨Did you set me up? Tell me you didn´t arrange the interview with Queen and send Lex after us. ¨

¨Well... I might have dropped a hint. ¨

¨Didn´t I specifically tell you to stay out of this? ¨ asked Chloe fuming.

¨But it worked, cuz. You should have seen him at Queen´s loft. He went ballistic! ¨

¨Lex went to Oliver´s loft? ¨

¨Yeah! He has quite an uppercut, judging by the state of Oliver´s face when we got out of the closet. ¨

¨The closet? ¨

¨Yes, we had to hide somewhere, didn´t we? It was the only way I could convince Clark Lex and you are in love with each other. ¨

¨And he went along with your plan? ¨

¨He felt awful, Chlo´. He wanted to make amends because of the things he told you at The Planet. ¨

¨He must have been desperate to listen to you. Now, please... tell me Lex didn´t see either of you. ¨

¨Don´t worry. He didn´t, ¨she answered thoughtfully.

¨There is something you aren´t telling me. ¨

¨I promised Clark we´d wait. ¨

¨Spill the beans, cuz! ¨

¨Do you trust us, Chloe? ¨

¨I trust Clark but I know you, Lo´. ¨

¨I promised you I wouldn´t do anything to jeopardise your happiness and I won´t. What I can tell you is that our trip to Metropolis was really enlightening. I discovered things about people I know- or thought I knew- which are absolutely mind-blowing. ¨

¨Has this got anything to do with The Green Arrow´s identity? ¨

¨ Oh,cuz. I don´t kiss and tell, ¨ she answered with a smirk.

¨You were around only two men yesterday night, and you´ve already ruled out Oliver. It doesn´t take a rocket-scientist to know who you think the Green Arrow is. Have you confronted him? ¨

¨Mm, ¨she nodded.

¨And what did he say? ¨

¨Oh, of course, he sounded outraged, but he didn´t deny it. It doesn´t matter; I´m a patient woman. ¨

¨Patient? That´ll be the day!¨exclaimed Chlo´with a laugh.

¨I can be patient when it comes to the man I´m planning on spending the rest of my life with, ¨responded Lois seriously.

¨Man, you´ve got it big, cuz! ¨

¨It seems you´re not alone, Chlo´. ¨

_There´s still one more chapter in this instalment. Enjoy!_


	16. An Epiphany

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 15: An Epiphany

Lex was lying back in his swivel chair in the study when the Italian tailor called on him for his final fitting. Despite the fact that their appointment had been made the previous week, the gentle tap on the door announcing his arrival took Lex by surprise. The morning had gone by in a daze and the ache on Lex´s swollen knuckles had increased twofold. The doctor had told him he hadn´t broken any bones, but it´d have been a small price to pay to wipe Queen´s smug look off his face. Oliver might have just kissed Chloe on the cheek and given her hand a squeeze, but Smallville´s resident billionaire knew his former classmate´s ways with women, and seeing Queen with the reporter had awoken the green-eyed monster in Lex.

He had felt like barging into the restaurant to claim her like a caveman, but it would have only made matters worse. He would have made a spectacle of himself and embarrassed her in front of an audience; and that was something he didn´t want to put either Chloe or himself through. Hearing her voice on the phone had made him feel even more possessive of her and had awoke his most primitive instincts. However, her reproachful words had come like a terrible shock. Undoubtedly she was the most mature of the two, emotionally speaking. She was right; he had no legitimate claim on her as long as he didn´t break up with Lana.

The last words she had uttered before hanging up on him still resonated in his mind. ´_For you I´d be willing to betray everything I claim to defend._ ´ That she could consider going against her principles to protect him proved the extent of her love for him and showed him how undeserving he was of her affection. She was ready to sacrifice everything for him and he, like the coward he was when it came to opening up to another human being, had told her he was doing what was best for them. He was as hypocritical as Queen. He was pushing her away while, at the same time, questioning who she dated or what she did on her spare time.

Pietro had done a terrific job as usual. The dinner jacket clung to his body in the right places and brought out the blue-grey of his eyes. Looking at himself in the mirror, a poker-faced Lex congratulated the tailor but his stomach was in knots. The engagement party was twenty-four hours away and he, who always seemed to know all the answers, couldn´t come up with a solution to the quandary he found himself in. His father had told him time and time again that letting himself be ruled by emotions was a weakness- but hadn´t Lionel recently advised him to re-evaluate his marriage to Lana? Had his bride-to-be been another girl, he would have dumped her for Chloe in a heartbeat. Despite the fact that he didn´t love Lana the way a man should love his future wife, he treasured their friendship and didn´t want to jeopardise it for he had already compromised the one with Clark Lana was the only friend he had left, for Chloe meant a whole lot more than just a friend to him.

Lex was wracking his brains to reach a decision and decide on a course of action to extricate himself from the predicament he found himself in without hurting other people in the process, when the phone rang. He dismissed Pietro and walked round the desk.

¨Luthor, ¨ said Lex, picking up the phone.

¨We´ve got to talk, ¨ said a determined Lois.

¨Is everything all right, Lois? ¨

¨I´m afraid not. ¨

¨Is Chloe OK? ¨ he asked worriedly.

¨That´s arguable, Luthor. And we know damn well who´s to blame, ¨she responded bitterly.

¨Well, it sure isn´t Oliver Queen, Miss Lane, ¨he said tersely. ¨I´ve got to give it to you. It was an intelligent move and one I can´t say I haven´t enjoyed. ¨

¨Glad to accommodate you. Now, could we cut to the chase? ¨

¨By all means. What is it you wanted to talk about, Lois? ¨

¨Shall we meet at the Kents? ¨

¨Pardon? ¨

¨You´ve heard me, Lex. ¨

¨What makes you think I´d be welcome there? ¨

¨Do you love her or not, Lex? ¨

¨I don´t see what that´s got to do with the Kents, unless Clark´s re-evaluated his feelings for Chloe and is planning on getting rid of the competition. ¨

¨Men can be so stubborn sometimes, ¨ murmured Lois. ¨Listen, Luthor. Smallville´s willing to bury the hatch for Chloe´s sake. ¨

¨This isn´t another of your games, is it? ¨

¨We´re both in this, cue ball. Let´s say Clark has had an epiphany of sorts with a little help from a friend. He wants Chloe to be happy and if that means helping you two get together, so be it. ¨

¨Despite his love for Chloe, which I don´t doubt, you´ve got to admit this new attitude of his is very hard to sell. Tell me, has this got anything to do with Lana? ¨

¨Like I said, Luthor, we´ve got to talk, but not over the phone. Will you meet us at the barn in... say... half an hour? ¨

¨OK. I´ll do it for Chloe, Lois. ¨

¨And Luthor? ¨

¨Yes? ¨

¨Bring a bottle of your father´s vintage scotch, ¨ said Lois before hanging up.

´A bottle of my dad´s vintage scotch? What are these two up to? ´

A/N: _You must be asking when the __Chlex__ bit is coming. __There´ll be __Chlexiness__ in the following instalment, dears.__ I´m sorry but I had a ball writing Lois´ pieces when I worked on this fic several months __ago,__ and couldn´t make her stop talking._

_How did you find these three new chapters? Any idea of what might happen next?_


	17. In Knots

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Well... and here we are at last. Entertaining as it has been working on this fic, everything comes to an end. Here you are, then, the last three chapters of this romance. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 16: In Knots

¨Chlo´, have you seen my other high heel? ¨said Lois, looking under the bed.

¨I´m afraid not, ¨ answered a shaky Chloe, touching up her eye make-up for the second time in an hour.

¨I´ve got it! ¨ exclaimed Lois from the living-room. ¨Have you finished with the bathroom yet, Chlo´? ¨

¨I´ll be out in a sec, Lo´ ¨ answered Chloe and stifled a sob.

¨Are you OK, cuz? ¨ asked Lois, opening the bathroom door just a crack.

¨Tell me I don´t look like a punchbag, ¨ answered Chloe with bright glassy eyes and a slightly puffy nose.

¨ You might want to fix your eyeliner, cuz. Don´t worry. If anyone asks, you can put the blame on Luthor. Say it´s an allergy provoked by the pollutants released by the fertilizer plant, ¨ she smirked.

¨That isn´t funny, Lo´, ¨ answered Chloe with the ghost of a smile.

¨You´ll knock him out, ¨ stated Lois, taking both her hands and making her twirl. ¨That dress looks spectacular on you. ¨

¨I shouldn´t have listened to you, Lois, ¨ she responded. ¨This is supposed to be the fiancée´s day. Bridesmaids are expected to be in the background. ¨

¨Trust me. The pink gauze dress that Lana had chosen for you was definitely unbecoming. Green´s your colour. It brings out your eyes. ¨

¨Lo´, ¨ said Chloe when her cousin picked up her handbag and shawl, ¨ what is it you aren't telling me? ¨

¨Lana doesn´t hold a candle to you, Chlo´. Lex would be a fool to miss that. Now... come on. It´s time, ¨she answered, grabbing the car keys.

When Lois drove through the gates of Luthor Mansion there were several cars and limos already lined up on the driveway. Chloe got out of the vehicle aided by Luthor Sr. himself. She was rather taken aback by his presence, considering his relationship with Lex was strained to say the least. A few yards behind, on the steps leading to the front door, stood Mrs Kent with a warm smile on her face.

¨You look fetching tonight, Miss Sullivan, ¨said Lionel Luthor, pressing a kiss on her right hand. ¨ Good evening, Miss Lane. Your escort arrived a few minutes ago. I think he´s on the library. ¨

¨Your escort? ¨asked a puzzled Chloe.

¨Will you be OK if I leave you with Mr Luthor and Martha? ¨ asked Lois.

¨Yeah, sure. But... ¨

¨I´ll join you inside, Chlo´. I won´t desert you, ¨ said Lois, patting her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek.

¨Come, sweetie, ¨ added Martha, wrapping an arm around Chloe´s shoulders. ¨That dress looks marvellous on you. I´ve never seen you this beautiful, honey. ¨

¨Thank you, Mrs Kent. Although I should say I owe it to Lois. I wasn´t supposed to be wearing this tonight. In fact, I wanted to take it off and change into something else, but I couldn´t find the outfit Lana had chosen for me. Don´t you think it´s a bit over-the-top? ¨

¨It´s the perfect dress for a special night, Miss Sullivan. And I´ve got to say that the one who´s picked it for you not only has excellent taste in clothes but knows what a jewel you are, ¨ stated Lionel Luthor with a sincere smile.

¨You´ll make me blush, Mr Luthor. ¨

¨I´m just stating the obvious. You´re an amazing young woman, Miss Sullivan. A man would be a fool to let you slip away. ¨

¨I wouldn´t call him stupid, maybe just stubborn, ¨ she said under her breath on crossing the front door.

Chloe couldn´t dispel the feeling that something was cooking. Lois was behaving oddly and rather secretive. The blond reporter had surprised her elder cousin wearing a satisfied smile more than once, and Chloe was definitely certain the green dress she was now wearing was way beyond Lois´ means. One had to be a complete idiot to mistake a custom-made creation for a garment taken off the rack. Then there was the question of Lois´ escort. It couldn´t be Oliver Queen. Lois had made it abundantly clear that they had broken up and she couldn´t imagine Lex issuing an invitation to allow the Green Arrow to sit at his table on such an important occasion. Last but not least, there was the matter of Lionel´s unexpected presence. Although she was aware of Lex´s affection for Martha, Chloe couldn´t help but believe that something really powerful must have happened to make Lex bury the hatch or, at least, sign a temporary truce with his dad.

The hall of the mansion and the room where the reception would be held had been tastefully decorated. It seemed the ironic comment she had let slip the last time the party planner had held a meeting with Lex and Lana at The Talon had been duly noted. There was no pink or purple in sight- only the white of the exquisite perfumed magnolias.

Unlike the rest of the guests, Martha, Lionel and Chloe entered the dining-room through a side door- a fact which gave the young reporter the advantage of watching Lex without his being aware. He looked dashing in his tailored tux and as deceivingly cold and collected as would be expected of a Luthor. It provoked Chloe to march across the room and give him a smack on the lips in front of the guests just to see him lose his unnerving composure.

Lex was shaking hands with a Lexcorp shareholder when he felt the atmosphere charge with electricity and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Chloe had just stepped into the room. He let his eyes stray to the side entrance and spotted her immediately. He had been right about the colour of the fabric and the design of the dress; she was positively breath-taking in green and he couldn´t help but devour her with overly-possessive eyes. He allowed his lips to spread into a dazzling smile and locked his blue-grey eyes with hers. Despite the distance between them, he noticed the betraying brightness of her green orbs and kicked himself for making her pine for so long. He could tell she had been crying, but he loved her more than ever for her dignity. A lesser woman would have sought refuge in the security of her room and avoided holding his gaze but not his Chloe.

¨You´ve come! ¨ exclaimed an exultant Lana, wrapping her arms tightly around Chloe. ¨I was so afraid you wouldn´t turn up, ¨ she added while Chloe held Lex´s unwavering stare. ¨You´ve been so skittish of late. ¨

¨Oh, no. I wouldn´t have missed this for the world, ¨ murmured Chloe, pasting a smile on her face.

¨Come, Chloe. You´re sitting on my left. Mrs Kent, would you sit next to Chloe? ¨ asked the brunette, ushering them to her end of the table.

¨If you´ll excuse me, ladies, I´ve got to talk with my son first, ¨ voiced Lionel.

Chloe saw him approach Lex and exchange a few words with his son before handing him something which Lee stashed away. Then, they walked towards the table and went their separate ways. Lionel drew up a chair and sat opposite Martha while Lex walked past Chloe, softly grazing her back with his knuckles before proceeding to the head of the table.

Chloe felt the spot he had touched burn and tried to hide the shivering. She realised her attempt had been futile, at least for a pair of observant eyes. Lionel Luthor looked at her with the same wry smile she had seen so many times on the face of the man she loved.

_´Damn you, Lex. What are you playing at? ´_

_Go on reading__ there are still two chapters ahead. _


	18. Down Bombshells

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 17: Down Bombshells

Chloe observed Lana closely and saw her fidget with her dress and dart a couple of sidelong glances at the doorway as if she were expecting someone to come through it. Meanwhile, Lex was having trouble keeping his cool demeanour with Chloe in the same room; and it didn´t help that his partners in crime were taking so long. He noticed the young blond had already downed a glass of champagne and that her cheeks had tainted a delightful red when he had bored his eyes in her. Miss Pompom- as Chloe´s cousin Lois had dubbed Lex´s girlfriend- was just as nervous as the billionaire and smiled at him in anticipation before springing to her feet when a tuxedo-clad Clark entered the dining-room escorting Lois Lane.

´_She hasn´t learnt anything from her time with Lex. At least, she could be a little more subtle to show where her affections truly lie. And you thought you were pathetic, Sullivan! Wait a minute... her dazzling smile isn´t for Clark´s benefit. Who the hell is she looking at? Come on, Clark__, step aside. You´re blocking my view! But that is... Pete? What has possessed Pete Ross to grace the doorstep of the devil´s son, as he used to call Lex? ¨ mused Chloe._

The young reporter´s suspicious look turned into a puzzled one when Pete kissed Lana on the lips and Lois, grabbing Clark tightly, winked conspiratorially at her cousin. Chloe followed Lois and Clark with her eyes as they strolled towards Lex, who hugged the young Kent in a brotherly embrace and spoke to him in a low voice. _´Since when are these two friends again? ´ _

¨What the devil took you so long? ¨ asked Lex anxiously.

¨Hey, Luthor! Be nice to my significant other, ¨ murmured Lois.

¨Significant other? ¨ echoed Clark. ¨ I´m doing this for Chloe, remember? ¨

¨Oh, yeah! Whatever you say, Smallville. ¨

¨I´m not your... ¨

¨Why don´t you leave this for later? ¨ interrupted Lex. ¨ Could you make it? ¨

¨Yes, but we had to take Pete with us as back up to convince him to come over. ¨

¨I knew it wasn´t going to be easy but... ¨ said Lex.

¨Yeah, well... you are aware you´ve never been Pete´s favourite person so his being with us to plead in your favour was a godsend. ¨

¨So... he´s here, isn´t he? ¨

¨Yes, he only wants Chloe´s happiness, Lex. Still, you can´t blame him. You´ve got to admit this has taken us all by surprise. ¨

¨Maybe it´s taken you and some other clueless individuals by surprise, Smallville. I hadn´t been in this godforsaken town for long before I noticed the sparks between Lex and my cuz, ¨ answered Lois, raising an eyebrow.

¨Ladies and gentlemen, ¨ spoke Lex, clinking his crystal goblet, ¨ may I have your attention, please? I know most of you must be somewhat confused by the recent arrivals so, instead of leaving the toast to the end of the party as it´s customary, I will go straight to it. If you´ll bear with me, there´s someone who´s still missing and without whom, ¨ said Lex looking at Chloe, ¨we cannot start. ¨

¨Chloe, honey, are you OK? ¨asked a worried Martha.

¨Did you... did you know about ... ? ¨stuttered Chloe.

¨About Lana and Pete? No, I found out yesterday evening when Lex met Lois and Clark at the barn. ¨

¨Clark and Lois? ¨

¨Yes, they saw Lana and Pete in Metropolis. ¨

¨All this time... ¨started Chloe. ¨D... dad? ¨she asked chokingly.

¨Gabe! You´ve arrived just in time, ¨exclaimed Lex, moving forward to shake hands with his former plant manager.

¨Lex, ¨ said Chloe´s father gravely. ¨ Hello, sweetie, ¨ he added, smiling at his daughter.

¨Please, Gabe, have a seat. Now that we´re all here, let me start by saying that this is a very special evening for me. Not only I´m about to offer myself and all my worldly possessions to the woman I love, but I´m also going to give my blessing to another important woman in my life. Lana, ¨ said Lex, addressing the brunette, ¨you´ve been a marvellous friend and partner. I´ve seen you grow into a beautiful woman. I feel proud of your achievements and thankful that you´ve let me be part of your life. Pete, man, you´ve never made a secret of your dislike for the Luthors and your being here tonight shows what a friend you are. I´m glad Lana´s found someone like you, someone who can provide her with what it wasn´t mine to give her in the first place. Chloe, I´ve been a coward. You were right. I know I shouldn´t be saying this in front of an audience, dad, but I think the end is worth my behaving out of character. Will you ever be able to forgive me, Chloe? ¨ he asked, walking towards her seat as the guests broke into gasps and murmurs.

¨It was high time you came to your senses, Lex. But why do you always have to do things on a grand scale? Couldn´t you drop by and inform me about the new developments? ¨ she said nodding towards Lana and Pete.

¨She has a point there, Lex, ¨stated Gabe.

¨Now that we´ve set all tongues wagging, what would you say if we took this conversation to the privacy of my study? ¨ said Lex with a lopsided grin.

¨Gee, Lex, I don´t know. ¨

¨Come on, cuz´! Don´t play hard to get now. You´ll give Smallville a heart attack, considering he had to spend a whole evening with me in Oliver´s closet to convince him to change his mind about Lex, ¨ shouted Lois across the table, making Clark turn red.

¨Ladies and gentlemen, ¨ said Lionel, clearing his throat and getting up from his chair with a glass of champagne in his hand, ¨why don´t we raise our glasses to toast Mr Ross and Miss Lang´s happiness and let these two other lovebirds cross swords in private? ¨he proposed with a wry smile.

¨You´ve just spoken my mind, Mr Luthor, ¨responded Lois, getting to her feet.

¨Lois! ¨ hissed Clark, grabbing her by the sleeve and yanking her down. ¨ Shut your trap! ¨

¨Smallville, do you want me to tell Luthor the secret you´ve been keeping from him all these years? ¨ she threatened under her breath, feeling him loosen the grip. ¨I didn´t think so, Green Arrow, ¨ she added with a sly smile.

¨Miss Sullivan, show my son he´s finally found his match and make your father proud, ¨ smirked Lionel.

_Mm... __let´s__ see what happens when these two are all alone._


	19. Hook, Line and Sinker

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: This _is _the end.

CHAPTER 18: Hook, Line and Sinker

Lex´s study- Luthor Mansion

Lex opened the oaken double doors of his study and Chloe followed him in. Her legs were so shaky that she was afraid they would give way any minute, but she didn´t feel like having Lex looming while she was sitting. Better wait to see how he was planning on conducting their chat before giving him the upper hand. She definitely wanted to be at eye level when he told her what he had on his mind.

Lex chose to remain standing on the Aubusson rug and Chloe followed his lead. No words were spoken for a few minutes while he loosened his silver tie and undid the first few buttons of his immaculate shirt.

¨So, Lex, am I expected to watch in silence while you strip for me or do you have something else on your mind? ¨ she quipped.

¨Impatient, are we? ¨he smirked. ¨ Would you like me to pour you a glass of juice? Or would you rather have a coffee? ¨

¨I´m no longer a teenager, Lex. Have you got another bottle of Bollinger in that fridge of yours? ¨

¨I wouldn´t like you to end up with a hangover, Chloe. ¨

¨Afraid I might embarrass you, Lex? ¨

¨There´s no one here but you and me, Chloe. ¨

¨Does that mean that you´re beyond embarrassment or that you´d welcome any advance on my part? ¨

¨I thought my little scene in the reception room have proven my point, ¨ he raised an eyebrow.

¨I wouldn´t know for sure. You´re constantly sending me mixed signals, Lex, and I´m done with your games. I know what I want; I´ve known it for a long time. Tell me without mincing your words what it is that you want. ¨

¨I want what you want, ¨he said passionately.

¨Not that I´m not glad, but... what´s made you change your mind? ¨

¨My mum. ¨

¨Your mum? ¨

¨I had a dream two Christmases ago while I was in a coma. She showed me what my life could be like if only I made the right choices. I didn´t listen to her and everything I´ve done since then has sped up my descent into darkness. You were right about 33.1, Chloe. It does exist. Believe me when I tell you that it all started as a project to protect society from the most dangerous meteor freaks; but my obsession with Clark, the rocks and the Kawatche Caves has many a time overruled my common sense. ¨

¨Bart was right, then. You´re experimenting on people, Lex. ¨

¨Was, Chloe. The 33.1 facilities that are scattered around the world are being dismantled as we speak. ¨

¨What are you doing with the subjects of your research, Lex? ¨

¨The most dangerous, the ones who have committed crimes, will be turned over to the authorities. The rest will be offered free-of-charge medical assistance in the health care facility chosen by their next-of-kin. I´ve thought of creating a Meteor Victims´ Foundation with Lexcorp funds. What would you think of administering them? ¨

¨I´d be honoured. I have to say this is a giant step in the right direction, Lex. ¨

¨I knew you´d approve, ¨he said, uncorking the bottle of champagne.

¨OK. So far you´ve talked about making amends with other people- which I believe is great- but what´s there for me in this, apart from a job doing charity work? ¨

¨I´m coming to that, Sullivan. Just bear with me, will you? ¨ he smirked, pouring her a glass of the sparkling beverage.

¨I´ve seen you, Lex. What have you slipped into my drink? Are you planning on drugging an innocent damsel to have your way with her? ¨

¨Innocent damsel, Miss Sullivan? ¨he cocked an eyebrow.

¨Do you want me to have second thoughts about letting you prove your theory, Lex? ¨

¨I already know how things stand, Chloe. ¨

¨You must think I´m pathetic, right? Even Lana and our sanctimonious best friend have more experience than I do. ¨

¨You have nothing to be ashamed of, Chloe; if anything, it makes me treasure you even more. You must think I´m full of myself for saying what I´m about to say... That you´ve decided to wait until the right one came along speaks of how highly you think of a commitment between a man and a woman. ¨

¨Are you implying you don´t take such commitments seriously? ¨

¨On the contrary, I wish I had been wiser in my choice of female company. Still, I think you´ll welcome my worldly experience, ¨he smiled wryly.

¨You´re full of yourself, Luthor, ¨ she blushed when her hand brushed his on taking the glass.

¨Careful. Don´t choke, ¨he smirked, watching her take a sip.

¨What the hell! ¨she exclaimed, taking something out of her mouth. ¨Couldn´t you do things the proper way, Lex? ¨she added, looking at the engagement ring on her palm.

¨Nothing about our relationship has been typical. ¨

¨It´s been prim and proper. So far, I´ve only had a kiss from the groom and I had to make the first move. ¨

¨Are you complaining, Sullivan? Because if you are, I´m ready to comply with your wishes and several of my own, ¨he murmured seductively, taking the glass from her hand and leaving it on the coffee table.

¨Not before you out that engagement ring round my finger, Luthor, or I´ll scream blue murder. ¨

¨Come here, ¨he said, taking the exquisite jewel and sliding it on her wedding finger. ¨Can I kiss the bride, now? ¨

¨Fiancée, Lex. It´s fiancée.¨

¨Semantics, Chloe, ¨he whispered next to her lips.

¨Wait! ¨she stopped him with a hand on his chest. ¨You haven´t got a ring on your finger. ¨

¨We can solve that later, Chloe, ¨he said impatiently. ¨You´ve got me hook, line and sinker, love. Now... will you stop squirming and let me kiss that tempting mouth of yours? ¨

¨The guests must be wondering what we´re doing that´s taking us so long, Lex. ¨

¨Far be it from me to disappoint them, ¨he said, bringing their bodies flush and making slow love to her mouth.

¨God, guys! Get yourselves a room! ¨exclaimed Lois from the threshold.

¨Miss Lane, ¨hissed Lex, ¨shall I remind you that I´m in my house and that there´s something called a door? ¨

¨Sorry, Lex, ¨said a red-faced Clark apologetically, ¨I sincerely tried to stop her but... ¨

¨Yes, I know the feeling, ¨ responded Lex with a sigh, locking eyes with Chloe.

¨Hey, Smallville, don´t put all the blame on me! You wanted to know what these two had finally decided as much as I did, ¨shouted Lois, nudging Clark in the ribs. ¨So... what have you got to say for yourselves, then? ¨ she asked, looking at Chloe and Lex.

¨We were dealing with the small print when you barged in, Miss Lane. So, if you don´t mind, ... ¨ responded Lex gravely.

¨Shut the door when you leave, Lo´, ¨ added Chloe, tightening her hold on Lex.

¨Come on, Lois, ¨warned Clark, grabbing her by the sleeve and dragging her to the door.

¨Wait, Smallville! What shall we tell the guests? ¨

¨Tell them the negotiations are well underway, ¨stated Lex, boring his stormy blue-grey eyes in the blond reporter. ¨Now... where were we? ¨he asked, after Clark shut the double doors firmly behind them.

¨I told you, Green Arrow, ¨Lois´ muffled voice was heard from behind the door, ¨ Miss Pompom doesn´t hold a candle to my cuz´. ¨

¨Green Arrow? ¨asked a puzzled Lex, stopping midway.

¨I´ll explain it to you later, Lex, ¨murmured Chloe, bringing his head down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

¨ Lois! ¨hissed Clark in the corridor. ¨What the hell are you doing? ¨

¨What do you think, Smallville? ¨she chuckled. ¨You owe me big. ¨

¨Owe you? ¨

¨You´re no longer in Chloe´s bad books, are you? ¨she said seductively. ¨So how about replaying that little closet scene? ¨

¨Looois... ¨he warned her.

¨I´ll spill the beans, Clark, ¨she said, followed by a crash.

¨What the hell is going on in that corridor? ¨asked Lex exasperatedly.

¨Another guy trying to fight what´s written in the stars, Lex. One of these days you´ll have to share your pearls of wisdom with Clark, ¨explained Chloe with a beaming smile.

¨I hope he realises what he´s got before they finish my art collection. ¨

¨Knowing those two, I think you´ll have to take a new insurance policy. ¨

¨I gotcha, Smallville, ¨squealed Lois.

¨Damn! ¨shouted Clark.

_So... loved it? Hated it? Give me your final feedback, please._

_If everything goes as planned, I´ll be posting the first instalment of my new romance, ¨Shadows from the Past¨, next week._


End file.
